The 100th Hunger Games
by Blazing Amethyst
Summary: This is the 100th Hunger Games! I hope you enjoy it!
1. District 1 Reapings

**Ok, so this is the first chapter! Please tell me what you think, and what I can improve on. I know the chapter is a little short, I will try to write more for the next chapter. It hasn't been anywhere near seven days, but I was just really excited to get the first chapter out!  
I still need more male tributes, the tributes from 6, 8, 9 and 10! So please submit a tribute, I need more bloodbath tributes too! Also, I really need some ideas on what the arena could be like, If you think of anything at all please please tell me through PM or review! Thanks!  
****Please please review! I will not be uploading the next chapter until I get at least three reviews! Lots of reviews make me feel happy and when I'm happy I can write faster! So please please please please please please please please please please please review!  
Also, thank you to Team Shadow, i-am-foxface, Oh-My-Sherlock and Cassiecisneros who have added my story to their favourites and thank you to Bridget44, Cassiecisneros, valeriecheng220, Team Shadow and i-am-foxface for following my story, it means so much! Thank you!  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Mace Andora**

* * *

"Wake up Mace." My little sister Echo said.

I jumped out of bed, it was eleven o'clock. In three hours I would be volunteering to go in to the arena and fight to the death. I would undoubtedly win, I has been training all my life for this, and since I was eighteen, this was my last chance to volunteer.

I threw on some clothes my mother Katana had left out for me and followed Echo downstairs for breakfast. Echo was wearing a lovely floaty pink dress. She looked pretty, my mother always made sure of that. I always looked good at the reapings, until the training accident that left me with a jagged scat across my face. My mother was horrified and would try to cover it up, but my father, Victor, said that it would make me look stronger. He knew best, he was a previous victor, and the reason I was volunteering this year. The only downside was for the Quarter Quell I had to take someone I loved into the arena with me.

My father walked in to the room. "You both have an hour or so to train before the reapings, go now and then go straight to the reapings." He ordered, Echo rushed away. "And Mace," he added as I was about to follow, "make sure you volunteer this year."

"I will." I replied. I would not disappoint my father.

Echo and I trained furiously for the next two hours before going to the reapings. I felt a little sorry for her, eventually she was going to have to go in to the arena, my father would make her, and she was so innocent, she wouldn't stand much of a chance, even with all the training.

When we got to the reapings Echo went to stand with her friends Alicia, Hero and Posie. I went to stand with my friend Xavier after wishing Quinn good luck, she came up with a sarcastic answer as always.

"Are you volunteering this year?" Xavier asked.

"Yep," I replied, "I'm gonna win this year, you just watch."

Xavier nodded but said nothing. He looked up to me, he didn't want anything bad to happen.

An incredibly fat woman waddled on stage.

"Welcome, District one to the reapings for the 100th Hunger Games!" She babbled. She walked over to the bowl with all the girls names in.

"I volunteer!" Some girl shouted out. She looked an easy target. She has green eyes and milk-chocolate coloured hair. I had seen her at school, she was sweet and nice to everyone. She walked timidly up to the stage.

"What's your name and who will you be taking into the arena with you?" the woman asked.

"Reese Tavian and I will take Clarissa." Clarissa walked up on stage, she was a previous victor, like my father.

"Now for the boys!"

"I voulenteer!" I shouted out before anyone else could, I saw the fear flash across Reese's eyes, it made me smile, "I am Mace Andora and I will be taking Echo into the arena with me!" I walked up to the stage with Echo, she was skipping and holding a pink bear that our mother had given her, she looked like she had no idea what the games were.

We said goodbye to our mother and father before being escorted to the train. My mother was crying slightly,but my father was very proud of us, I knew he would be, that's why I picked Echo, even though it made me a little sad inside.

* * *

**Reece Tavian**

* * *

I was woken up by my two puppies licking my face.

"Get off!" I giggled, laughing as I pushed them aside gently. I stopped giggling when I realised that I had to be at the reapings in two hours. My parents were forcing me to volunteer this year. I was seventeen, so I still had one year left but my parents wanted me to volunteer this year, just in case someone beat me to it.

"Reece!" My mother called, "Get downstairs now!" My mother usually treated me nicely, but sometimes she could be a little mean. I quickly put on my soft white cotton halter dress and my gold bangles. They were my great grandma's and they were my good luck token for when I volunteer.

When I came downstairs breakfast was already on the table.

"You need to go and train now." My father insisted. I had to be prepared for two o'clock, so I had been training hard for days now. I hated that I had to volunteer, I still don't know who I'm taking in to the arena yet.

I met up with my friends Natalie and Alice. Natalie had red hair and green eyes while Alice had black hair and blue eyes.

We trained for a full hour before walking to the reapings together.

"Good luck." Natalie said, she knows I don't want to volunteer.

"Welcome, District one to the reapings for the 100th Hunger Games!" A very large woman babbled as she walked on stage. She walked slowly over to the bowl containing thousands of slips of girls names. Alice elbowed me, reminding me what I had to do.

"I volunteer!" I choked out, walking carefully up to the stage.

"What's your name and who will you be taking into the arena with you?" the woman asked.

"Reece Tavian and I will take Clarissa" Clarissa was my aunt and she was a previous victor, so at least she had some experience.

"Now for the boys!"

"I volunteer!" Some kid said. As he walked to the stage, I saw how strong and big he looked. He was about six foot five and very muscular. He had cold, grey eyes and would be handsome if it wasn't for the long, jagged scar across his face. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. Fear flashed across my eyes, I hoped he didn't see it. As he smiled, he looked truly ruthless.

"I am Mace Andora and I will be taking Echo into the arena with me!" Mace excitedly. His sister Echo was only twelve, she was holding a teddy bear as she skipped innocently on to the stage with him.

I said goodbye to my family and friends, my friends giving me reassuring hugs and repeatedly telling me that I would be coming home. My parents went over things with me that would give me an advantage over other tributes in the games. They were all so sure that I would win.

I looked at district one for the last time before my aunt and I were escorted on to the train.

* * *

**I have got some arena ideas and done a poll! Please vote for which idea you like best! I hope you like this chapter!**


	2. District 2 Reapings

**Reapings For District 2**

**I hope you like this chapter! It's slightly longer than the last chapter, tell me if you think it should be longer. Thank you to everyone who has submitted ideas for the arena, I have now done a poll on my profile where you can vote for which arena you like best! Also, thank you to everyone who has followed this story and added it to their favourites, It means a lot!  
****I also still need the male tributes for districts eight and nine, so please submit!  
****I'm really pleased with the amount of reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much, I got seven reviews! So this time I need five reviews before I update! Please review review review!**

**Thank you, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Crin Sacova**

* * *

I woke up and put on my pale blue button down shirt and my tan chinos. I was going to look especially nice for this reaping. I was going to be noticed this year. I looked in the mirror and fixed my shaggy blond hair before going downstairs for breakfast.

When I came downstairs my two sisters Kappa and Reganne had already eaten breakfast. Kappa was eighteen, so this was her last year. Reganne was fourteen, so she had four more years left. I was glad I didn't have to worry about my sisters getting reaped, someone always volunteered.

My parents had gone out doing whatever they usually did, they never really paid much attention to me. That was the reason I was volunteering this year, to make my parents notice me. I hadn't told my parents I was volunteering yet, it would come as a surprise to them at the reaping. Then, hopefully, when I get back they will pay more attention to my sisters and I. I am pretty confident that I will win, I was sixteen and had been training a long time for this so I was well prepared.

The only thing I wasn't sure of was who I was taking in to the arena. I couldn't take Reganne, she was too young, she didn't have enough experience. I couldn't take Kappa because there would be no one to look after Reganne. I couldn't take my best friend Jaboni or my cousin Roark because I just couldn't do that, only one person could come out of this alive and that was going to be me. I could always take one of my parents, that would make them notice me...

"Don't forget your ring." Kappa interrupted my thoughts. She didn't want me to volunteer, but she knew it was for the best. She always worried too much. I would win easily.

"I won't." I replied in a happier tone, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the mood light. I reached for my garnet ring, it was passed down from my mother and it gave me good luck, so I was going to keep it with me in the arena.

"I'm going training now, see you at the reaping." I said. I set off to go training, meeting up with Jaboni and Roark along the way.

"So, who are you taking in to the arena with you?" Jaboni asked.

"Um, I don't really know yet" I answered, unsurely.

"I'll go in to the arena with you." Jaboni offered quietly.

"No way!" I almost shouted, but calmed myself quickly, "I might take one of my parents, you know, to make them notice me."

No one said anything to that.

We trained for a long time, and also discussed some strategys that I could use in the arena.

"Obviously you will be with the other careers, so just wait until the perfect moment and take them all by surprise and kill them." Roark managed to say while climbing quickly up a rope.

I punched the punch bag I was using harder. "No way am I going to be alliances with the careers, just because I am one doesn't mean that I have to be with the rest of them." I hated the careers, how they kill people and then joke about it.

We walked to the reaping and stood with the other sixteen year old boys. I smiled reassuringly at Reganne. She sort of smiled back.

Our escort, Debbie Hemingway walked on stage, overly bright and hopeful, as usual.

"Ladies first," She announced as she walked over to the bowl with the list of names in, "Kappa Sacova." She read out. I gasped before I remembered that someone would volunteer.

"I volunteer!" A girl said, I had seen her before, I think her name was something like Valerie. She was tall, really tall and skinny. She had pale skin and black shiny hair, about medium length. She had stunningly beautiful big green eyes and big eyelashes. That would probably impress the Capitol. She had pretty lips, but she's not very muscular, I think she's a very fast runner though.

"My name is Valarie Hall, I'm taking Mins in to the arena with me." I recognised her now, she was quite popular, really smart and really good in training. The girl, Mins, walked up to the stage.

"Now for the boys!" Debbie trilled.

"I volunteer." I burst out before Debbie had even got to the bowl. She laughed.

"Well what's your name?" Debbie sang.

"Crin Sacova and I will take my father in to the arena with me." I looked at my parents, they were stood together in shock, my father let go of her and walked calmly up to the stage. My father and I stood there in silence looking at each other, betraying no emotion at all.

Before we went my mother came to visit me. She looked at me, still in shock.

"Why would you do this?" She quavered.

"I had to, you never pay any attention to me or Kappa or Reganne." I saw understanding in her eyes before she walked out.

Kappa and Reganne came next, then Roark and Jaboni, each hugging me goodbye.

Only now did I think of Kappa and Reganne and what I had done would do to them. It was too late to change anything now.

* * *

**Valarie Hall**

* * *

"Vallley, wake up." Someone whispered softly. I knew it was my mother, she called me Valley, because she said my eyes were as green as the grass of a Valley, just like hers. She walked downstairs as I got out of bed.

I put on my necklace straight away making sure I don't forget it. I loved the necklace, it had a ring on it that my grandmother had given me on my first day of training. My grandmother died when I was twelve, two weeks before my first reaping. The thought of her brought tears to my eyes, we were very close.

I put on my reaping clothes, a girly blue dress with a white neck and white buttons and walked downstairs. My brother was sat at the table, already eating his breakfast as quickly as he could. He looked a lot like my father, they both have black hair and brown eyes, while my mother and I have black hair and green eyes. This was my brother's second reaping, so he was thirteen and he was training hard. He jumped up and almost ran out of the room, probably going to train. I grabbed my breakfast and sat down.

My father and my mother were looking at each other in silence. I hated that. They don't really love each other and hardly ever talk. That's part of the reason I wanted to be a career, just to get out of the house. Sometimes I would just run along the district just to help deal with the stress. It actually helped my training, I was a really fast runner. Other times I find shelter in my books and my study. Books help me to forget about everything, mainly the cool silences and looks between my parents.

I left to go training with my best friend Mins before I had even finished my breakfast. I couldn't take the silence any more, I knew my parents loved me, I just wish they loved each other too.

"Bye." I said stiffly before walking out of the house. There was no reply.

I was throwing knives at targets when Mins came.

"Val, if you volunteer, pick me to go with you." She said confidently. She really wanted to fight and win this year.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep, this is what I have been training for."

"Ok."I wasn't planning on volunteering but if I did, I would take Mins anyway.

I continued throwing knives. I had a very good aim, mainly because I had good eye sight. I was really smart, top of my class. There is no doubt that I would win, if I volunteered. I was sure of that. Even if, by some miracle, someone out ran me I would outsmart them.

I walked over to some other girls who were lifting weights and joined in. They weren't my friends but I was popular, so we hung out together. I was a little shy with my friends, but they didn't mind.

I was thinking about volunteering now. I always try to do what's best and it would be good for my family, and when I win it would be nice to have lots of money, and maybe my parents could start being together more, like other parents. Or maybe that was just asking too much.

"Volunteer this year," One of the girls suggested, "I've seen you throw knives and you're really smart, you stand a really good chance against the other districts. Plus you're pretty, so you'll get loads of sponsors."

"Thanks." I smiled. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was used to compliments about my skills, I was brilliant, but I really don't think I'm that pretty.

I trained a little too long and Mins and I ended up running too the reapings.

We arrived as Debbie Hemingway walked on stage wearing a very bright costume and acting way too happy.

"Ladies first," She announced as she walked over to the bowl with the list of names in, "Kappa Sacova." She read out. I knew that girl, she was eighteen and didn't train much. She wouldn't stand a very good chance. There was only one year left for me, I don't think it would make so much difference if I volunteered now instead of then, besides, there's good part of the district that want's me to do it, they know I'm one of the best of my year.

"I volunteer!" I called out, "my name is Valarie Hall, I'm taking Mins in to the arena with me." Mins bounced happily up to the stage and Kappa shot me a thankful look.

"Now for the boys!" Debbie trilled.

"I volunteer." A kid burst out before Debbie had even got to the bowl. She laughed. He had shaggy blond hair and murky blue eyes. He was about six foot tall and he looked pretty strong.

"Well what's your name?" Debbie sang.

"Crin Sacova and I will take my father in to the arena with me." He looked at his parents, they were stood together in shock. When his father walked to the stage they looked at each other coldly.

I couldn't believe he had chosen his father at first, but as they looked at each other, I decided not to judge him, there was probably something more to it.

My parents came in to say goodbye separately. They didn't mind that I had volunteered, they knew I would win. My brother came in and wished me luck and a few of my friends came in and went over what I should do in the arena.

I hoped I wouldn't have to kill Mins, I doubt I would anyway, I had many friends, but only one best friend.

* * *

**Did you like it? Should it be longer? Are there any spelling/grammar mistakes? Will you vote for my poll? Tell me in your review! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. District 3 Reapings

**Reapings For District 3**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got five reviews for the last chapter so I'm really happy! I need five reviews for this chapter before I update!**

**I still need the male tribute from district 9 if anyone would like to submit another tribute! I still need people to vote for the poll on my profile!**

**I have also started another SYOT called The 150th Hunger Games! Please submit a tribute if you haven't already!**

**When I am on holliday, I will pre write some chapters so that when I come back I will be able to update pretty fast if I get lots of reviews!**

* * *

**Conrad Isaak**

I woke up to my father, Blake, calling me downstairs. I looked at the clock. 11:00am. The reaping was in three hours. I doubted that I will get picked, even if I did I knew who I was going to take in to the arena with me. It would be either Maxwell, Aaron or Frank. They would probably enjoy it; they do whatever I want them to.

I put on my best clothes, a white dress shirt and black pants, before walking downstairs. I slumped in a chair. My breakfast was not on the table.

"Where's my breakfast?" I demanded. My mother, Sydney, who was sat at the other end of the table got up and walked off. She never talked to me. She wasn't proud of me like my father was, she was ashamed. She didn't like how I had turned out, how I had friends who did whatever I wanted.

My father put my breakfast on the table. "You won't get reaped," he said quietly, "but in case you do here is my old watch. Have it for good luck." He handed me his watch. It was old and ugly, what would I want a thing like that for?

"I don't want to wear that ugly old thing." I replied. I left it on the table and left the house to meet up with my friends without touching my breakfast.

I found them walking around the district.

"Hey," Maxwell said "how are you feeling today?"

What was he thinking asking me such a stupid question. "I'm just _peachy._" I answered. He looked at me blankly. He didn't really get sarcasm. "How the hell do you think I'm feeling? It's reaping day. Do you think I'm _happy_ and _excited_?"

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Aaron go and get me some breakfast," I ordered and he ran in the direction of the bakery, "Frank, go and get me the most expensive drink." Frank didn't move.

"I-I don't have e-enough money." He admitted looking ashamed.

I sighed. "Well go and get me a drink you can afford then. And hurry up!" He ran slowly to wherever you got drinks from in this district.

"He doesn't run very fast." Maxwell stated the obvious.

"Well _no._" I remarked sarcastically. Maxwell was really stupid sometimes.

Aaron came back first, holding a bread roll which he gave to me. I ate it hungrily. Then Frank came back holding coffee. He was completely out of breath. He gave the coffee to me. I sipped it, wincing when the hot liquid burned my tongue.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was hot!" I snapped.

"Sorry, I ...didn't ...know." Frank managed, still out of breath.

"If I get reaped, how do you think I'm going to be able to talk with a burnt tongue?"

"I don't know." Frank mumbled.

The coffee had cooled down enough to drink now and I started sipping it slowly. I had decided to take Maxwell into the arena if I was reaped because he was the only one who could be of any help in the arena. Frank was too slow and could never keep up, and Aaron was terrible in a fight. Maxwell was ok with weapons, but not as good as me. I was brilliant with weapons. I was also really strong, no one could kill me, I was way too good.

"Come on, let's go to the reapings." I commanded. We walked to the town square and stood with the eighteen year old boys.

Louisa Crompton walked delicately on stage. She was quite young, about twenty-three. She was wearing leopard print tights, a yellow feathery top which showed more of her than anyone wanted to see and a short brown furry skirt that made her butt look bigger than it already was.

She walked over to the bowl with the girls' names on first. "The female tribute this year will be Belladonna Truong!" she smiled.

Such a strange name. I had never heard of anyone called Belladonna before.

"Belladonna is a deadly flower." Aaron informed me, seeing my confusement. I should have known that. I had seen the flower before somewhere.

A girl that I had never seen before walked on stage. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, she was emotionless. She had long black hair with small curls at the end and black eyes. She was quite small for her age about 145 cm. Her face was naturally as pale as snow and she was quite skinny.

She hesitated for a moment, looking at someone in the audience. "I'm taking Andrew with me in to the arena." She announced.

Some guy, Andrew probably, walked to the stage. He has the same emotionless expression as Belladonna. It annoyed me. I wanted to know what they were thinking.

"Conrad Isaak." I heard. I wasn't paying much attention but I knew that was my name that Louisa had read out. I was immediately filled with anger as I walked to the stage. I knew I could win but it doesn't make me any less annoyed.

"I'm taking Maxwell in to the arena with me." Maxwell walked to the stage quietly. I looked over at Belladonna again and saw a hint of brown in her black eyes.

We walked off stage and Frank and Aaron came to say goodbye. My father came next giving me his watch again.

"I'm very proud of you," he praised, "I know you'll win." I put the watch on when he left.

My mother never visited.

* * *

**Belladonna Truong**

I heard my brother Lucas crying again and woke up. He was one year old and cried almost all of the time. I could hear my stepfather comforting him until he stopped crying. I got out of bed and put on my favourite outfit. It was a baby blue blouse with sleeves that cover half of the arm, a light brown fluffy skirt that goes a little below the knee and my black ballerina shoes. I put on my silver necklace and ran my fingers over the baby-pink heart on it. It reminded me of my father. He gave the necklace to me before he died when I was nine. He was killed by peacekeepers, I never knew why.

I came downstairs where my other brother, Michael who was eleven, was eating his breakfast.

"Good luck today." My mother said from across the room. She was looking at my necklace, I could see sadness in her eyes. She still missed my father.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile. I hoped I didn't get reaped, I didn't want to take anyone with me into the arena. It wasn't fair. I couldn't take my mother, I didn't think she would live long. Michael and Lucas were too young. That left my stepfather and Andrew. My stepfather was strong but I couldn't take him. I didn't want to upset my mother like that. She already lost my father. Andrew was my best and only friend. No one else got me, they all thought I was stubborn.

I ate my breakfast quickly. "I'm going to meet Andrew." I said to my mother.

I was half way to the door before she tried to stop me. "In your reaping clothes? Couldn't you find something else to wear?"

"No, I can't."

"You must have something else to wear."

I clearly couldn't win this argument by being stubborn. "I won't get them dirty. I promise." I put on my best look of innocence. I saw in her eyes that she was going to give in.

"Ok then," she sighed, "head straight to the reapings."

"Thank you!" I smiled and headed out of the door before she could change her mind.

I found Andrew near the edge of district three sat on a rock. He was deep in thought.

"Hey." I interrupted.

"Oh, hi," He sounded sad, "If you get reaped, and I'm not saying you will, pick me to go in to the arena with you."

"Why?" I was surprised. Why would he want to go into the arena and fight to the death?

"So you don't have to pick one of your family." He knew I didn't want to take my family. But I didn't want to take him either.

"Only if you take me if you get reaped."

He thought about it. "Ok then."

Neither of us spoke for a while. I eventually broke the silence. "We won't get reaped anyway. There are thousands of slips in that bowl and there are only four slips with your name on and four slips with my name on."

That was probably what everyone thought before they were reaped. You never think you're going to be reaped until you actually are. It's always someone else, never you.

"Yeh, I suppose." He sounded a little happier.

It's not fair. I'm fifteen. I shouldn't have to worry about the reaping and going to fight to the death against twenty-four other people. I shouldn't have to kill people. It's not right.

"We should go now," Andrew suggested, "the reapings start soon."

We walked slowly to the reapings and went to our separate sections.

Louisa Crompton walked delicately on stage. Her brown furry skirt made her butt look big. Her butt was already big, but the skirt must have been padded or something because her butt looked huge.

She didn't babble like some other previous escorts, she just got streight to it and walked over to the bowl with the girls' names on first. "The female tribute this year will be Belladonna Truong!" she smiled.

I walked to the stage hiding all my emotions. Stragetys for the games ran through my head. I could ally with the careers then kill them near the end. Or would that be too risky? They might kill me first. I could just kill the careers straight away, but there are probably too many of them. I could find some alliances, but I didn't know who I could trust, especially in an arena where tributes are trying to kill each other.

When I got to the stage I looked at Andrew, unsure if I should pick him. He nodded.

"I'm taking Andrew with me in to the arena." I announced. Andrew walked up to the stage, emotionless.

Louisa walked over to the bowl with the boys name in next. "The male tribute this year is Conrad Isaak." No one moved. "Conrad Isaak." She repeated.

A boy who wasn't really paying attention walked to the stage. He didn't look very surprised or upset, just annoyed.

He was an average weight and a little muscular. He has shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was about 5'7''. As he got to the stage I recognised him. He was the snarky kid who liked bullying people. He had a comeback to everything. Most people hated him, except the three kids who always walked around with him. They did everything he wanted.

"I'm taking Maxwell in to the arena with me." He announced. One of his "posse" walked to the stage quietly.

We were taken off the stage and I said goodbye to my family who I may never see again. I hugged them all in turn.

No one else visited. I looked at district three one last time before the train pulled away. I ran my fingers over the baby pink heart an my necklace again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please please please please please review! Five reviews before I update! Also, please vote for the poll on my profile! Thank you!**


	4. District 4 Reapings

**Ok, so I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for the last chapter, only three, but you forced me to update with your silence! This story was deleted, but I backed it up so I have uploaded it again!**

**I am deleating my story The 150th Hunger Games because I'm going to be too bust to continue it, sorry!**

**I really need you to vote on my poll because there is a tie and I need someone to break it! So please please please please vote!**

**Please review my chapters, and remember five reviews before I update! So review review review review!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Reapings For District 4**

* * *

**Chase Mathews**

I woke up at exactly nine o'clock in the morning. My mother, Anna, was calling me downstairs. I quickly put on a nice t-shirt and some jeans before rushing downstairs, not forgetting to put my lucky coin in my pocket. It was given to me by my older brother Marcus. It is a small silver coin with a tide engraved on it. I have never been reaped, so it clearly brings me some good luck.

I came downstairs and my family and I all sat down to have breakfast. There were five seats at the table one for me, one for my nineteen year old brother Marcus, one for my thirteen year old brother Danny, one for my mother and one left empty. The empty seat was for my father, Norris, who died in a boating accident when he was thirty-five. I knew what had happened because Marcus was there, he had told me that Norris had fallen off the boat and his leg had caught on something that had pulled him deeper and deeper in to the water.

As I was eating breakfast, my thoughts drifted to the reaping today. What would happen if I was reaped? Who would I take? I don't want to take someone I love in to the arena with me, I hate the Capitol for doing this. Maybe I could win, I don't want to kill anyone but I would, so I could come back home and be with my family.

"Will I get reaped?" Danny asked me, he was only thirteen, chances are he wouldn't but that doesn't stop him from worrying about it.

"No, you probably won't, I won't let it happen." I replied surely. There was no way I was letting my brother go in to that arena, ever.

I left the house to go fishing with Marcus. I didn't like fishing, because of what happened to my father, but you have to move on. We needed money and food, so we had to fish. It was pretty boring sitting in a boat all day, only we didn't have to sit all day today, just until one o'clock because of the reapings.

Marcus and I sat in silence for a while. It was peaceful here, just listening to the sea.

Macrus was the first to break the silence. "What are you going to do if you're reaped? Who will you take?"

"I don't know. I don't want to have to decide." I answered quietly.

"Take me. If you're reaped. You can't take Danny and you can't take mum, because they won't stand a chance. I'm your only option, like it or not."

I hated how he was right. I couldn't take my mother because there would be no-one to care for Danny, and I couldn't take Danny because he was only thirteen and had no ideas how to use any sort of weapon. Marcus really was my only option.

"Let's go to the reapings now." I said changing the subject.

Marcus checked his watch, "Ok." He answered, rowing the boat to shore.

We walked quickly to the reaping, Marcus stood with my mother, while Danny and I signed in. Danny walked to his section and I stood with all of the other sixteen year old boys.

A new escort walked on stage. "Well isn't this a beautiful day for such a beautiful event!" She droned on. I could tell straight away that she was going to be the most talkative escort that we had ever had. "I am Orchid Wellwood, and I am your new escort! Now, I hope you have had a wonderful day so far, and it will get even better if you're reaped because you will get to see the Capitol!" She paused, expecting some kind of applause. None came, the most she got was shocked expressions from the older children.

"Well let's begin by choosing the boys name first!" She jumped to the bowl with the boys names in and ran her fingers over the slips, as if she couldn't make up her mind which one to pick. She finally grabbed one and read out a name. "Danny Mathews!" Danny walked past me to the stage, shaking. No one was volunteering for him, I couldn't understand why. I had told him he wouldn't be reaped, that I wouldn't let him go in to that arena. I wasn't about to go back on that.

I pushed my way through the other sixteen year olds "I volunteer!" I shouted, making sure everyone could hear me. Danny went back to his section, still shaking.

I walked to the stage confidently, for my family.

"What's your name?" Orchid asked.

"Chase Mathews."

"Ohh, I can just hear the anticipation in your voice!" If by anticipation you mean fear, then yeh, I've got loads of it. I thought.

"Who will you be taking in to the arena with you then?" This was the moment I had been dreading. I had to take my brother.

"Marcus Mathews." I announced sadly. Marcus walked to the stage.

"Now for the girls name!" She said excitedly.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouted out. She was a career, I had seen her before. She can be a bitch, but she is really pretty. Guys she flirts with follow her around a lot. As she walked to the stage I could see that her hair was dyed a firetruck red. She had a petite figure and her eyes were almost black.

"I will take Chase with me in to the arena!" She announced. I was puzzled at first, until a guy walked to the stage. He looked happy, I realised that he was probably one of the guys she flirts with.

We were escorted to a room where my family came to visit me. My mother hugged me. Danny looked devastated, he must have realised by now that he was going to loose one of his brothers, if not both. I hugged him. "It will be ok." I said softly. He wasn't crying which was good, because that would have made me cry too.

They left the room and I knew that I was never going to see my family again.

* * *

**Chanel Valantine**

I woke up, looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. It was eight o'clock, too early normally but today was the day of the reaping. I was totally prepared and ready to volunteer. I was fifteen, a little young to be volunteering but I had been training for years, so I was going to win.

I put on my reaping outfit, a white flowy dress that clinches at the waist and nude heels. I put on a red ring that I wear as a necklace and stood in front of the mirror. I looked pretty. I know I'm pretty, that's why I flirt with all the guys, they do what I want. The ring I wear as a necklace was given to me a few years ago by Chase, one of my admirers.

I walked downstairs where my family were eating breakfast. My brother, Thor was already in an argument with my parents, Olivia and Troy. It's not surprising, Thor was way to over protective and rebellious, while my parents asked for too much, it almost always lead to arguments.

"No. I. Will. Not." Thor said slowly, very close to losing his temper.

"Yes, you will. I am your mother, do as I say!" My mother shouted, having already lost her temper.

Thor turned on his heel and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. There was an awkward silence. I sat down to have my breakfast.

"I hope you will be going training today," My father began, "you missed out on a lot of training yesterday and you need to get at least six hours of training in today before the reaping."

"That's not possible! There are only five hours before the reaping!" I exclaimed. Yesterday was my day off, I just wanted to relax.

"Then do as much as you can before the reaping." My mother broke in before it turned in to an argument.

I left my breakfast untouched and walked quickly out of the house.

I met up with some guys and we went training together. I decided, since I was volunteering today, that I should work on something I'm not so good at, disguising myself. It was a little hard for me, I had bright red hair. I was working on covering myself with leaves when Chase came up to me.

"If you're volunteering this year who are you going to take with you?" he asked. I hadn't thought about the quarter quell. It didn't matter though.

"Well Chase, I have been thinking about that and I was wondering if you would like me to take you." I said seductively, he didn't seem to be willing, so I flipped my hair. That worked.

"Yep, sure." He agreed, smiling.

After about two hours of trying unsuccessfully to disguise myself, I finally asked for help.

Chase came, and showed me slowly what to do. After another two hours, I still wasn't any good, so I gave up and went to go and practice with knives. That, I could do.

I spent an hour throwing knives, hitting the target every time. I only stopped when it was time to go to the reaping.

I walked there with Chase and we signed in and stood in our sections.

A new escort walked on stage. "Well isn't this a beautiful day for such a beautiful event!" She droned on. I didn't like her at all. She was already too talkative, I preferred escorts that got straight to it, didn't babble. I don't think those kind of people came from the Capitol though. "I am Orchid Wellwood, and I am your new escort! Now, I hope you have had a wonderful day so far, and it will get even better if you're reaped because you will get to see the Capitol!" She paused, expecting some kind of applause. Some of the older children looked shocked, not the careers.

"Well let's begin by choosing the boys name first!" She jumped to the bowl with the boys names in and ran her fingers over the slips, as if she couldn't make up her mind which one to pick. She finally grabbed one and read out a name. "Danny Mathews!" A little kid walked to the stage, shaking. No one was volunteering for him, probably because he was only thirteen and everyone wanted to see the outcome, which would probably be death.

An older kid that looked a lot like him pushed his way through the other sixteen year olds "I volunteer!" he shouted, making sure everyone could hear him. The little kid, that was probably his brother walked back to his section, still shaking.

The older kid walked to the stage confidently. I hadn't seen him training before, I doubted he would be that confident in the arena. He was handsome in a very natural way. His hair was light brown and it reached his eyes. He had an athletic build and was about 5" 11.

"What's your name?" Orchid asked him.

"Chase Mathews."

"Ohh, I can just hear the anticipation in your voice!" It wasn't anticipation, I had spent a lot of time with boys to know what it was. His voice was full of fear, he wasn't going to last long in the arena.

"Who will you be taking in to the arena with you then?" He paused, clearly not wanting to take anyone.

"Marcus Mathews." he announced sadly, his older brother walked to the stage.

"Now for the girls name!" Orchid said excitedly. I was excited.

"I volunteer!" I shouted out before she had even reached the bowl. I almost ran to the stage.

"I will take Chase with me in to the arena!" I announced. Chase Mathews looked puzzled, until Chase walked happily to the stage.

We were escorted off the stage and I said goodbye to my family. My parents hugged me warmly.

"Good luck." Thor smiled before they left.

I looked at District 4 one last time before I got on the train. I couldn't wait to get home again, I was going to be rich and famous. Even better, there would be even more guys following me around.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Please please please please please review!**

**Can you vote for the poll on my profile too? Please!**


	5. District 5 Reapings

**This chapter is a lot longer than the others! It took me ages to write and is my personal favourite! Ihope you like it! It will be my last update before I go on holliday, in two days! I will pre write the reat of the reapings while I am on holliday!**

**Please vote for the poll on my profile, I just need a few more votes! You have the two weeks to vote when I am on holliday!**

**I got seven reviews for that last chapter! So I'm sssooo happy and thats why I wrote such a long chapter! Remember five reviews before I update in two weeks! I want to come back from holliday and find loads of reviews and be really happy!**

**Ok, Dynamite-Dreams, Yes, the loved one gets to win if the tribute does. But two tributs can't win, like if both tributes loved ones dies, then both tributes can't win. The loved one can only win with the tribute, if the tributes dies, then the loved on is doomed! And thank you for the amaxingly long reviews for every chapter, I love reading your reviews, but I will need you to tell me your loved ones today or tomorrow because I can't check fanfiction the day I go away!**

**Thank you SnowWhiteWithKnives for telling me things I can improve on. I have tried really hard to make my story better!**

**Thank you to i-am-foxface for reviewing every chapter!**

**Please tell me anything that I can improve on, or if you don't like how I have portrayed your tribute! i will be doing interviews for the tributes, so if you want your tribute to be portraied different in the interview or you want them to have a special quote or something tell me in your review!**

**If you have any other questions or there is something you dont understand, please ask!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Reaping For District 5**

* * *

**Maximillian Bowie**

I put on a white shirt and black pants when I got out of bed. Today was the day of the reaping, so I had to look my best. I ran my hand through my hair, thinking. I had been thinking since the quarter quell was announced who I would take in to the arena with me. I couldn't decide who to take though, I didn't want to take anyone and chances are I won't get reaped but if I did, I needed to be prepared.

I came downstairs and ate my breakfast, still deep n thought. I couldn't take my parents, because they wouldn't be of any help in the arena. I could take Rosanne, my older sister and I could take Alma, my best friend. They would both stand a good chance in the arena, but which one should I take?

"Hurry up, you can't be late for school." Rosanne reminded me, again.

"I'm not going to be late." I told her again. I didn't feel like going to school today, at least we finished early for the reaping.

I left the rest of my breakfast and headed out to school. It was a beautiful day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining brightly. It seemed all wrong, such a nice day and yet four children will be taken away from us and they will probably never return.

Alma met up with me on the way to school and already I was in a better mood. We had been best friends since we were young, always hanging out together.

"So, who are you taking if you get reaped?" That was Alma, no hiding things, she just came straight out with it.

"I really don't know, hopefully I won't get reaped though." I couldn't take Alma, could I?

"Someone as smart as you can't figure out who to take in to the arena? You know who you're taking, you're just not telling me." It's true I was smart, the smartest in the class. I could always think my way out of any situation, I would always say the right thing.

I could take her, she is strong, she would stand a better chance than my sister. But only one of us could come home, if any.

I saw the realisation in her face.

"You're taking me aren't you?"

"I'm sorry."

She smiled, much to my surprise. "Well that's ok, but remember, if I'm reaped, I'm taking you."

I returned the smile. "I suppose that's a fair deal."

We shouldn't be talking about this, there were thousands of people in district 5, there was no way Alma or me were going to be reaped.

After half a day of school, Alma and I made our way to the reapings.

We parted and I stood with some other fifteen year old boys, waiting for our new escort to walk on stage. I hoped she was decent this year. For the past five years we have had the same escort, she was young and never told us her name, but she was very hard to forget. Most girls hated her, but she was popular with boys, especially the seventeen and eighteen year olds. I just found it revolting.

The new escort walked on stage. She wasn't brilliant but she was already better than the old escort. She was dressed like, well I didn't really know what she was dressed like. Maybe some sort of demented animal? Several animals mixed together? Another creepy fashion trend in the Capitol? She had a white face, not pale, not light, just completely unnaturally white. Her lips were white with black patches on and she had shining teeth. Her teeth weren't like clean and well cared for, they were quite literally shining. She also had extended canine teeth. She was definitely an animal, a carnivour, because of the canine teeth. She was wearing a white furry top with the same black patterns as on her lips, and I think it showed her furry stomach, or maybe it was just the top, I couldn't tell. She had some unbelievably tight furry pants on, they were the same black and white as the rest of her, and her thighs were, weird. That's the only word I can think of to describe them. They were big, not like she had eaten loads and all of her weight had suddenly gone to her thighs, but like they were strong and had lots of muscle. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and you could see that her hands and toes were furry and black and white, but that wasn't the most noticeable thing about them. She had claws. Claws that extended in and out of her hands and feet, I couldn't tell if she was controlling that or not. Her hair was a shiny white with black patches on it. It was straight and blew gently in the breeze.

"Welcome everybody to district 5's 100th annual reaping!" She said slowly. Her voice was surprisingly normal, if you counted out the horrendous Capitol accent. Her canines stood out as she spoke and her eyes looked hungry. I kind of got the impression she wanted to eat me. Definately a carnivour.

"I am your new escort, Faline Namir!" She announced excitedly. She spoke slowly and clearly. "Now, let's choose a lucky girl to play in the arena!" Play. That woman was seriously messed up. She pounced over to the bowl with the girls names in it and fished around in the bowl for a while until she got hold of a name. I prayed it wasn't Alma. "Joybelle Skye!"

A girl shakiliy started to walk to the stage, I knew her from school. She had short blonde hair that went a little past her ears. Her hair was a little wavy and a little bit fluffy. She had green eyes with brown streaking out from the pupil. Her skin was fair with almost no freckles. She had a skinny build. She had one scar across her side.

Just before Joybelle reached the stage I heard screaming. It was Monyka, she was Joybelle's best friend. She was about twelve and a tomboy. She was small with dark brown hair, tan skin, and camo green eyes. I had seen her in school a lot, she is basically fearless. She can beat up almost anyone, she is strong and would be useful in the arena.

Monyka was screaming bloody murder, yanking Joybelle away from the stage, not letting her go. Peacekeepers were trying to tear them apart, but Monyka was, very violently, fighting back. She was cursing and swearing and screaming. I saw a peacekeeper go down, with blood all over his face. Monyka had probably broken his nose. BANG! Monyka went down and peacekeepers started to drag her away, Joybelle was being dragged on stage and she was screaming for Monyka. Monyka said something and they let her go. Monyka walked to the stage, limping and still cursing. She was holding her leg, which was now dripping red.

Faline looked totally shaken and gobsmacked, but she pulled herself together. "Well, I suppose I don't have to ask you who you are taking in to the arena with you then." She said to Joybelle.

Monyka replied. "Damn right you don't!"

"And what's your name sweetie?" Faline asked politely.

"Monyka Weathers."

"Ok! Now for the boys!" She dipped her hand in the bowl and her claw caught on a piece of paper that she pulled out. She read out a name, one that I recognised. People made a path for me to get to the stage. I had to keep calm. I walked to the stage and smiled a little at the cameras.

"Who will you be taking in to the arena with you?" Faline said more calmly now.

"Alma Bissfield." I didn't want to, not at all, but I had to.

Alma walked to the stage calmly, like I had done.

We were escorted to private rooms to say goodbye. My father, Thomas, my mother, Vera, and Rosanne visited me. They were all in tears, all hugging me goodbye. Just before they left my father placed something cold, small and round in my hand.

Once they had gone I looked at it. It was an old, gold coin with a face one it. I examined it more and realised it had the face of an old world's president on it. I held the coin tightly as I was escorted on to the train, clinging to life.

* * *

**Joybelle Skye**

"Wake up Joy." My mother, Beatrice, softly whispered, before going donstairs. I climbed slowly out of bed. I did not want to go through today. Today was the day of the reaping and I was not feeling very lucky.

Just before I slipped on my reaping dress, I looked at the scar on my side. I was an ugly thing. My friend Janna accidently sliced me when we were 'playing'. We were actually training. My best friend Monyka's older sister was reaped and killed in the 95th Hunger Games. Since then Monyka's parents trained Monyka, in case she was reaped. Monyka let me, Janna, our friend Dylan and Monyka's crush Justin train too.

I put on my reaping dress. It was beautiful, flowing and strapless, Monyka's parents were dressmakers, so I got it from them. I also had a little jewelry from Dylan's mom, she was a widow gem collector and seller.

I headed downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. My mother and older brother Evan were sat at the table. Evan was seventeen and a player. He was lazy and a player. His friends were all sleazy. My father, Dr. Gordon was probably in his lab, inventing and discovering things. He was a scientist, and he had no social life, he was always in his lab. My eleven year old sister Angelika was probably in her room.

I sat down and started eating my breakfast. Angelika ran downstairs and hugged me. I realised as I hugged her back why she wasn't up. She was worrying. She always worried too much.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna get reaped." I tried to stop her worrying.

"Promise." She said.

"I promise." I hope I don't get reaped, I had to choose someone to take with me in to the arena. I didn't want to take anyone. I loved my family, nothing could come between that.

"I'm gonna go and train now." I announced before leaving the house.

I went to Monyka's house where we trained. Monyka, Janna and Dylan were already there. Monyka was dressed in her usual tomboyish outfit. She was strong for a twelve year old, but she was kind, caring and a good leader. Monkya's crush was Justin. Justin likes Monyka too, but they are too scared to say it to each other. Justin is a really good friend. Janna is thirteen. She is quiet and a little creepy, but we all love her and she loves to party. She is gothic, she always wears black clothes and she has pearcings. Dylan is the daredevil. She is peppy and crazy and a total jokester. She would risk her life just to have fun.

"I have to go now." Janna said and quickly left.

We all stared after her.

"What was all that about?" Dylan questioned. We all shrugged.

"We better start training, we only have two hours." Monyka advised. We all started to train. I wondered what was up with Janna, I hoped she wasn't upset. Where could she have gone? It's not like she had a job or anything, her parents were all rich, she really didn't have anything to do.

Justin came in and came straight to me. "Why is Janna not here?" He asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, "she left as soon as I arrived."

"I've just seen her talking to our new escort," Justin began, "she handed something over and I overheard your name."

"Oh, it's probably nothing." Dylan dismissed.

"Yeh." I agreed. But I was suspicious, why would Janna mention me to the new escort?

After a couple of hours Monyka spoke up. "We're going to be late! The reaping starts in five minutes!"

We ran all the way to the reaping and got there just as the new escort came on stage. She was already better than the old escort. I never knew her name, but most girls hated her, although some of the boys didn't mind her. She was very, revealing, to put it lightly. I'd rather not go in to too much detail.

Our new escort was better, but not by much. Just the fact that she was covered up. She was dressed as some kind of animal, I think. She was furry and white with black patches on her. The only thing that I really was worried about was the fact that she had claws. Very sharp claws. I wondered if she was entirely sane, considering the fact she was looking at us as if we were food.

"Welcome everybody to district 5's 100th annual reaping!" She said slowly. She had a surprisingly normal voice.

"I am your new escort, Faline Namir!" She announced excitedly. She spoke slowly and clearly. "Now, let's choose a lucky girl to play in the arena!" I would hardly think fighting to the death for the Capitol's entertainment playing. Faline fished around in the bowl for some time. I realised she was looking at the slips. She was cheating. "Joybelle Skye!" Oh, god. That was me. My name.

I was shaking as I walked up to the stage. Janna was smirking. I hardly think it's funny, we're supposed to be friends and she is laughing at the fact that I am going in to that arena to fight to the death.

I heard Monyka screaming and I turned around. Monyka was screaming bloody murder, yanking me away from the stage, I clung to her, neither of us willing to let go. Peacekeepers were trying to tearus apart, but Monyka was fighting back as beat as she could. We had been trained, so Monyka's best was very good. Monkya was cursing and swearing and screaming. I heared a sickening crunch as I saw Monkya kick a peacekeeper in the face. He went down, blood dripping from his nose, it was brocken. I saw it too late. A peacekeeper grabbed a gun and fired. Streight at Monyka. It hit her leg and she went down. Peacekeepers started to drag her away. Some more peacekeepers grabbed me and dragged me onstage. "Monyka! Monyka!" I screamed as loud as I could. I was crying desparately now.

"Let me go! Let me come with Joy!" They let her go she ran to the stage. It only hit me then why they let her go. They wanted us to both go in to the arena.

"No, no, Monyka you can't come." I chocked out desparately.

"I can and I will, there is no one else." She was right, and it wasn't fair. I looked out at the crowd and saw Janna laughing. Why would she do something like that? A few other girls were looking at Janna as if she was crazy. Monyka looked puzzled.

Faline looked shaken and gobsmacked, but she pulled herself together. "Well, I suppose I don't have to ask you who you are taking in to the arena with you then." She said to me. I looked over at Monyka.

"Damn right you don't!" Monyka almost shouted. She was still really angry and I had no idea she knew so many curse words.

"And what's your name sweetie?" Faline asked Monyka politely, seemingly unaffected by Monyka's hatred for her.

"Monyka Weathers."

"Ok! Now for the boys!" She dipped her hand in the bowl and her claw caught on a piece of paper that she pulled out. "Maximillian Bowie!" She read out. I vaguely remembered him from school. He was the smartest kid in his year. He never gets in to trouble at school because he always knows how to get away from it. He never loses his composure or politeness. He walked to the stage calmly. He had short, straight black hair that was a little spikey, dirty-blue eyes and pale skin, he was a little bit short for his age and quite skinny.

"Who will you be taking in to the arena with you?" Faline asked him.

"Alma Bissfield." I didn't really know her, I just knew they had been best friends since they were very young.

Alma walked to the stage calmly, like Maximillian had done.

We were escorted off the stage and Monyka gave me her necklace. She never took it off.

"You need it more than I do." Just as I put the necklace on Monyka passed out. She was taken away and no matter how much I screamed and cursed, the peacekeepers overpowered me and shoved me into a room.

I was crying when my family came in, hugging me goodbye. Angelika was in tears and my father had actually bothered to come out of his lab.

Dylan and Justin visited next. They hugged me and wished me luck.

"Be careful." Dylan said as they left.

"You too." I replied to no one.

And suddenly all the pieces fit together. Janna not training with us this morning, Justin seeing Janna handing something to the escort and overhearing my name, Faline looking at all the slips, Janna smirking when I was reaped, Janna laughing when Monyka and I were up on stage. Janna had bribed the escort to pick my name from the reaping bowl. We had all underestimated Janna, she was crazy, a complete madwoman and no one had any idea. It was too late to warn Dylan and Justin now. It was all too late.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please vote for the poll on my profile if you haven't already and review review review!**


	6. District 6 Reapings

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I got five so here is the next chapter! Remember to review! I need at least five reviews before I update!**

**I still want more votes for my poll, so please please vote if you haven't already! **

**I'm back at school now so I will only be able to update once a week or once a fortnight, if I get five reviews! Oh, and you're probably not interested but I'm in set one for all my subjects!**

**Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of the characters, especially the second one! And, after you have read it please please please please please review review review!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**District 6 Reaping**

**Gavin Reil**

When I woke up, I put on a dirty old white dress shirt and black pants. Then, I remembered, today was the day of the reaping. Oh god. It was my first reaping and it was a quarter quell. What if I was reaped? Who would I take with me into the arena? I could get reaped, I would never last long in the arena, not against the careers.

I came downstairs where my twin sister, Makenzie, was sitting. Our father, Ray, was either at work, or with my mother, Cara. Our mother was really sick from some sort of disease that we couldn't afford medicine for.

"What do you want for breakfast, bread or something else?" Makenzie asked me.

"Umm..." I mumbled, "I think I'll have... No, actually I want... Or maybe I should have..."

"Just have bread." Makenzie interrupted, placing a plate of bread infront of me.

Suddenly, I started thinking about the reaping again. What would happed if Makenzie was reaped? Who would she take in to the arena? I didn't realise I was shaking until Makenzie put her hand on my arm, reassuring me.

"Stop worrying, and if you get reaped, which you won't, I will come with you, so we'll be ok." Makenzie told me. We were twins, so she always knew what I was thinking.

I sighed. I don't want to have to take Makenzie, but I don't really have another option. I could take one of my friends, but Makenzie offered.

"Fine." I said, "but you have to take me, if you're reaped, which you won't be."

"Ok." Makenzie replied.

We're not going to get reaped anyway. Our names are only in the bowl once each, there are thousands of children in district 6.

"I'm gonna go and meet up with Alexia and Keaton now. See you at the reaping. Good luck." I said.

"You too." Makenzie replied. She was worried. We both were. Makenzie was just better at hiding it than me.

I left the house and wandered around the district for a while. It was windy today, but quiet. It had been much more quiet since the quarter quell announcement. Every time you tried to have a conversation, it was always at the back of your mind. The same question over and over again. What if I get reaped?

I found Alexia and Keaton at our favourite meeting place, the water fountain. They both looked up when I reached them.

"Hey." Keaton said. He sounded calm, as if today wasn't the day of the reaping.

"Hey." I replied, trying to sound calmer than I really was. It didn't work.

Alexia immediately started to reassure me. "There's nothing to worry about. Last year, when Keaton and I had our first reaping, we were getting all worked up, thinking we were going to get reaped, and it turned out to be fine." Alexia and Keaton were on year older than me, so this was their second reaping and they weren't in the least bit worried.

"Yeh, I suppose." She was right, there wasn't really anything to worry about. The chances of me getting reaped were very, very small.

"Come on guys, we need to go to the reaping now or we're going to be late." Keaton told us.

"K, K babes, I'm coming." Alexia mimicked our escort, Rosie North, which made us all laugh.

When we got to the reaping, I rushed to stand with the other twelve year olds, just as Rosie walked on stage.

Her smooth, silver hair was scraped back in to a ponytail, but instead of falling down, it was stuck up, like she was stood upside down with a knife on her head. The rest of her sparkled and glowed. She was wearing a sequined costume that glowed. It covered her neck and hands, as well as the rest of her. She was also wearing huge high heels, the biggest heels I had ever seen any escort wear before, and I had seen loads. You'd think there was some sort of competition between them, who can wear the highest heels, without falling over. It's a miracle she can walk in those shoes. I think she may be dressed as a star, the north star, considering her last name was North.

"Welcome, all you lovely children to the reaping!" Rosie chattered. That was her first line. It sounded normal, she used it every year and had perfected it. She make it sound formal, which gave you the wrong impression of her.

"K, k lets pick the girls first!" 'K,k' was her signature word. She didn't always use it in the right context, though.

"K,k Arwen Corvey!" Rosie read out. Oh god. Everyone knew who she was. She was a psychopath. Arwen giggled, skipped and twirled to the stage. She looks innocent and her nails are bitten down to bloody stumps. She looks younger than she is and has curly black hair that flows around her face. Her face is smeared with fresh blood. She has pale skin, wide pale grey eyes and a crazed smile.

Arwen was now growling at Rosie, hissing and spitting like a cat. Two peacekeepers held her back, just in case she tried to attack Rosie. I think Arwen is holding a teddy bear shaped like a bunny rabbit.

"K, k Who will you be taking in to the arena with you?" Rosie asked Arwen. Rosie held out the microphone for Arwen, standing about as far away from her as possible.

Arwen shook her hand free from the peacekeepers and pointed to some orphan, Arwen didn't even know their name. Of course. Arwen didn't love anyone and no one loved her. The girl who Arwen had pointed to walked to the stage, and, standing about as far away from Arwen as possible, announced herself as Caro Prescott.

"K,k now for the boys!" Rosie reached her hand in the bowl. "K,k, Gavin Reil!" No, no, no, no, no, no. Not me, it can't be me. Why me?

I started to cry. This can't be happening, this isn't happening, it's all a mistake. I wobbled to the stage slowly, vaguely aware of Rosie asking me who I will be taking in to the arena.

"M-M-Makenzie." I stuttered, crying harder, Makenzie put her hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Caro and Arwen. Caro had moved much closer to Makenzie and I. Arwen, I realised, was not holding a fake rabbit, but a real one, she was talking to it, calling it Mr. Fluffy and her 'best friend'. I shuddered.

We were escorted off the stage and Alexie and Keaton visited me. They gave me a friendship bracelet that they had made earlier today before hugging me goodbye.

My mother was to sick to visit, but, much to my surprise, my father actually visited. He gave me a quick hug, wished me luck and left.

* * *

**Arwen Covey**

I have been in this orphanage since I was six. I'm fourteen now, so I have been here for eight years. My parents abandoned me because they thought I was insane. Idiots. I remember biting my two year old sister. The thought made me laugh out loud. Her blood tasted nice.

I was still laughing when a woman came in to give me breakfast. I growled at her. She put the food down on a table and knocked over a drink. My drink. I hissed and attacked her. I bit her finger and she screamed and ran. I wrinkled my nose, her blood didn't taste very nice.

I put on the necklace that I made from the bones of the rabbits I killed. I love the reminders of their deaths. I have about twenty rabbit heads that I display around my room. No one comes in my room, they are always too scared. There are still two beds in my room though, for some reason.

I looked at the drab grey dress that I'm supposed to wear today. I put it on because I couldn't wear anything else. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw that the dress was ugly. I wrapped myself in the blanket that I made myself, it was beautiful. It is a bloody patchwork of rabbit fur smeared with my blood paintings. When I kill rabbits I use their blood to paint my face and paint pictures in the rabbits blood. I look beautiful when I have blood on my face.

I climbed out of the window and walked to the woods. I don't think anyone notices me sneaking out to the woods every day, but if they did, they just let me go. I brought Mr. Fluffy with me into the woods. We do everything together, since I met him with the other rabbits in the woods. He is my best friend and I talk to him a lot, when there is no one else to talk to. Mr. Fluffy never talks back though, never moves. Not since I killed him.

People think I don't have any friends. Everyone stays away from me. But I have lots of friends, they all like me. I display their heads around my room and talk to them. But like Mr. Fluffy, they never move, never talk back. They aren't people, of course. They are bunnys. People are too complicated. Bunnys are nice though, not as nice as Mr. Fluffy, but they are still all my friends.

I sat down near some bunnys. I stayed very still, holding the knives that I hid near a tree. You have to stay very still to get bunnys, they don't come near you if you don't.

After an hour of not moving a bunny came near me. I grabbed it in one quick motion and at the same time I threw a knife at another bunny, careful not to hit its head. It hit the bunny in the side killing it instantly. Unfortunately, as I threw the knife, the bunny I grabbed escaped. I hissed at it. The bunny ran down a hole. I didn't like that bunny. He wasn't my friend. I looked around. There were no bunnys anywhere now, exept the one I killed.

I crawled over to the dead bunny and took my knife out of its side, wiping it clean on the grass. I laughed. I cut the bunny with my knife and blood poured on to the ground. After many years of practice, I knew where to cut the bunny so the most blood poured out. Once the bunny ran out of blood, I cut off its head in one smooth swift motion. It was pretty. I laughed again.

"Well, little bunny, you can go with all the other bunnys in my room. Say hi to the new bunny, Mr. Fluffy." I nodded Mr. Fluffy's head and moved the other bunny's head out of the way. I cut up the rest of the bunny and used some blood to paint pretty patterns on my face. I decided to leave the rabbit bones today. I didn't feel like making anything. I giggled.

I looked at the bunny blood on the ground. I dipped my finger in it and started to paint. Two eyes. A nose. A mouth. A face. Curly hair. A smile. Me. A smaller figure. The same features, same hair. My sister. I scowled. Another two figures. Bigger. A man and a woman, similar to my sister and I. My parents. All smiling. All happy. I don't remember my family, I just assume that's what they look like.

I felt something I had never felt before. Sadness? I hissed, got up and left the woods with Mr. Fluffy and the new bunny. I climbed back through the window, put the new bunny's head on the mantelpiece and left with Mr. Fluffy for the reaping. I had forgotten about the reaping. I remembered now. I laughed.

When I stood in my section, no one stood near me. It was nice to see that people stayed out of my personal space.

A woman walked on stage. She was our escort, but I couldn't remember her name. She was tall and sparkly and shiny and silver. A star. The North Star. Thats what she was. I giggled. How silly, dressing up as a star. I started laughing. People around me started to give me funny looks and move further away. The escort was babbling her usual silly talk which included the use of 'k, k' in almost every sentence. I wasn't listening until she said "K, k, Arwen Covey!" because that was my name. People moved out of the way to make a path from me to the stage. I giggled, skipped and twirled along it.

When I got to the stage, I realised I had been reaped. The escort had picked my name. It was her fault. I growled at her. She looked at me so I started to spit and hiss like a cat. I smiled. I was a cat and she was a star.

Two people in white suits grabbed my arms. They weren't bothering me so I left them alone.

"Who will you be taking with you in to the arena?" The escort asked me a question. I remembered now. If you were reaped, you had to take someone you loved into the arena with you. Theonly problem was I didn't love anyone and no one loved me. I pointed to a girl in the crowd. I didn't know her name but when the escort asked, "Caro Prescott," was the answer. Caro was stood about as far away from me as possible. Then I realised. I share a room with Caro. Thats why there were two beds in my room, it was our room. A short boy walked to the stage. He was about 4'9" and he has light brown hair. His usually light blue eyes were puffy and red. A girl followed after, she looked just like the boy. I wasn't listening because I was busy talking to Mr. Fluffy. I ignored everyone until a person in a white suit snatched Mr. Fluffy away from me. We were off stage now, so there were lots more people in white suits. I screamed and bit the people and screamed more. They stole Mr. Fluffy, saying something about me being able to eat him. I would never eat Mr. Fluffy. I wasn't mad. They said I could take my favourite necklace that I put on this morning.

The people put me in a room on a train and we drove away from district 6.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Was it good? Was it bad? Can you pretty please vote for my poll? Review review review! Thanks! xx**


	7. District 7 Reapings

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have had so much homework and I have been really busy!**

**Thank you to i-am-foxface, MockingjayFlyAway, Dynamite-Dreams, SnowWhiteWithKnives and Ninja Phoenix for reviewing! I need five reviews for this chapter before I update!**

**I have started another poll on my profile, it's king of the same poll as my first one, but the top results were so close, I took the top seven results and made another poll, so I can have a better idea of what arena you want! So please vote for the poll!**

**It will probably be two weeks again before I update, unless I don't get much homework!**

* * *

**Reapings For District 7**

* * *

**Ash Porcini**

I put on a black shirt and khaki pants when I woke up. I was not prepared for the reaping. It was my second reaping and I should probably be ok, but it was a quarter quell. I was not prepared for a quarter quell. I remember watching the announcement on the television just one month ago.

_President Snow walked to the stage. An avox held a box out infront of him. It was a black box, made of velvet. It had several gold eggs in it. President Snow ran his fingers over each egg, eventually picking the one in the middle. He held it up. _

_District seven sat in silence, watching, waiting for the quarter quell to be announced. I remembered the last quarter quell. Two victors from each district had to go in and fight. The games never finished. Near the end a hole was blown in the force field and the victors escaped to district 13. A district no one had any idea existed. _

_Then there was the rebellion. Many people fought, many died, few survived. My parents were one of the few who survived. They didn't speak much of the rebellion, but we were taught a lot in school. District 13 helped the districts fight against the Capitol, along with Katniss Everdeen. But the rebellion failed. Katniss moved back to district 12 and the Hunger Games were made more brutal than ever. Anyone involved in the rebellion were severely punished. District 13 escaped punishment once again, they had nuclear weapons and the Capitol couldn't fight against them. Just like last time, District 13 sat by and watched other districts children get murdered. My parents told me that this quarter quell would be the worst, because it was the first quarter quell since the rebellion and the districts needed to be punished._

_President Snow opened the golden egg. He pulled out a slip and read it out. "To show that even the richest districts must suffer because of their actions, the tributes must take someone they love in to the arena with them. The tributes loved one can only win if the tribute does, so if the tribute dies, then the loved one will not be able to win. That is all. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour! _

_My family and I sat in silence. This was our punishment. We wouldn't just have to lose one of our families but two, if I was reaped. My little sister, Kay, looked at me. I ran to my room and locked myself in. I didn't want any comfort and I didn't want to answer any questions._

I came downstairs and ate my breakfast with my family. We may not be the richest, but we have each other. We will always have each other, unless I get reaped.

"We have a little good luck token for you." My father, Cordin told me. I flinched. I do that sometimes, when people talk to me. I just didn't always expect people to talk to me.

"My parents made it for me, so I wouldn't be reaped, and I never was," My mother, Jorda, said, "I hope you like it." She handed me a small worn carved piece of wood. I ran my fingers over the carving.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. My parents smiled, Kay grinned. She didn't really understand the reaping. She knew it was bad, but I don't think she knew that the children who were reaped would be sent away to be killed.

My parents and I went to work, Kay to school. It was an advantage in district seven, that anyone who is twelve and over had a job. It was usually chopping down trees. So most children from 7 who were reaped could already use and axe. We have very few victors, and they are mostly boys. Our most recent female victor was Joanna Mason. She also helped in the rebellion. She is still alive, but I don't think she lives in district 7 anymore. I wonder if she will be a mentor.

I set about chopping down trees, just like everyone else. Children were talking in groups as they did their work, most likely discussing who they would be taking if they were reaped. I was on my own. I didn't really have any friends, I was too shy and quiet.

"Are you planning in taking anyone if you're reaped?" I flinched. That was my grandma Josie.

"No, I haven't thought about that." I mumbled, turning around to face her.

"Well you should take me," seeing my shocked expression she explained herself, "I'm old, I don't have much life left in me, I will die eventually anyway, and I'd rather die defending my grandson."

I didn't know what to say to that. I loved my grandma, I don't want her to be killed.

We walked to the reaping together. I signed in and stood with the other thirteen year old boys. I was shaking. I don't want to be reaped, I can't fight, I can't kill. I'm no good what so ever.

After I signed in, our escort walked on stage. She was probably the oldest escort, she had had the most surgery done to rid herself or wrinkles and whatever else. It was really obvious she had had surgery, I mean, her skin was _pink._ Not as in cute baby pink, more like bold florescent pink. It was hideous, but the Capitol seemed to think otherwise. Her eyes were the only untouched part of her body. They were somewhat normal, blue. They were pretty. The rest of her face was like a Barbie doll. Big lips, a really weird thin nose, ears like elf ears. She was just a mess. She had orange hair and was wearing an orange dress, bright and puffy. The dress looked like it was entirely made of orange fluff glued together.

"Welcome everyone to the wonderful district 7 reaping, good luck to everyone!" Our escort was called Jane Kent. It was quite a normal name, when you look at the rest of the names in the Capitol. Unlike some of the escorts, Jane was actually really nice. When she wished us luck, she meant in. She really did feel sorry for whoever got reaped. That's how she came across, but she could be horrible and you would never know unless you were reaped. I liked to think she was a nice motherly character, incapable of evil.

"Let's get straight to it! Ladies first!" Jane walked over to the bowl and picked out a name, "Calla Achrane."

Calla walked to the stage, looking strong. She had brown wavy hair and tanned skin, pale skin was uncommon in district 7, everyone was outside chopping trees every day. She had a boyish figure and she had muscles. She was quite tall and had hazel eyes.

"Who will you be talking in to the arena with you, sweetheart?" Jane asked politely.

"Saul Achrane." Calla replied. She replied rather nicely, if the escort was polite, then people tended to be nice back to them.

Saul walked to the stage, he looked strong.

"Now for the boys, Ash Porcini." Jane announced.

My mind went blank. I kept my eyes down as I walked to the stage.

"Who will you be talking in to the arena with you?" Jane used a much softer tone when she was speaking to me.

"Grandma Josie." I mumbled quietly in to the microphone. I made a mental note to watch out for Saul and Calla in the arena. Saul looked strong, and, if they were related, it wouldn't be smart to think that Calla was weak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our four wonderfully brave tributes from district seven!" People in the crowd smiled. Not nastiliy, but glad that the tributes are respected, happy that our escort is atleast respecting us.

I was much less scared as we were escorted off the stage and my family came to see me. We didn't speak much, my family just hugged me in turn and wished me luck. Kay was reluctant to let go, so I whispered reassuring words to her until she could finally be prised off me.

We were escorted to the train and I waved goodbye to district 7.

* * *

**Calla Achrane**

I woke up happy, looked to my left and my good mood disappeared. Just like that. To my left was my dress. It was red and slightly frayed. It was the same dress I has worn to every reaping since I was thirteen. The dress reminded me of the reaping and the quarter quell and made my good mood disappear. I scowled at nothing in particular, I was just in a really bad mood today.

I carefully inspected my door before opening it. My nine year old twin brothers Quinn and Zale like to pull pranks. They usually didn't on the day of the reaping, but you could never be too sure. After being covered in bark once and freezing cold water another time, I made it a habbit to inspect my door before opening it.

I thumped downstairs and plonked myself on a chair where my breakfast was waiting for me. My family were all sat around the table, waiting for me. As soon as I sat down, we all started eating.

We didn't really have much time for breakfast in the morning, we all had work to do. My mother, Willow, had to take Zale and Quinn to school, then spend the rest of the day cleaning up after them and preparing dinner. My sisters, Rowan, Ivy and Bree, all went to work with me, my brother Saul and my father Calleb.

"Ok, everyone, we'll go straight to the reaping after we have finished working." My eldest sister, Rowan, was the bossy one. I didn't like bossy people. She always ordered her siblings around, she was twenty and being the oldest didn't make her the boss.

"Yeh, because no one thought of doing the same thing we do every year." I replied sarcastically. I was sarcastic, Rowan's bossiness made me like that. My bad mood also made me even more sarcastic than usual.

"Alright, both of you be quiet and lets go." Ivy was the peacemaker between Rowan and I. She was outside most of the time, and she is a brilliant artist. She is a calm person who is really good natured. I was kind of glad that it was her last year, that she wouldn't have to deal with the reaping anymore. I just had one more year after this, then it would be over. Unfortunately, it was Bree's first year, so she had quite a few years left yet and Saul had two more years after this.

While we were walking to work, Rowan started talking again.

"OK, so we need to find out who the strongest member of the family is, so if anyone is reaped, then they know who to take." That was it. I was in a bad mood and that sentence really pissed me off.

"Shot up, Rowan. No one wants to discuss that, none of us will be reaped, and if, by some chance, I am reaped, I will take you." I regretted it as soon as I said it. Rowan stomped off, giving me the finger as she went.

Bree gave me a look, which made me feel really bad. Bree was a genious, we let her divide up the tessarae, so we all know we have the same amount. She is always buried in a book, she has one in her back pocket right now. Sometimes, when I look at her, I think she is more suited to district three than seven, she loves inventing things.

When we got to work, Bree stood with the other twelve year olds, ready to be shown what to do. The rest of us went to work.

I stood with Ava. She was my best friend and we always worked together. During our break, Ava would climb up a tree and just sit there thinking and admiring the view. Sometimes I would climb up too and we would talk and share secrets. That's how I learned Ava's biggest secret. She has a crush on my brother Saul. She made me swear not to tell him, but I always give her a funny look whenever Saul talks to her, making her laugh.

It was our break now and Ava was up a tree and I was sat at the bottom of it when Saul came to talk to me.

"You're not actually going to take Rowan if you're reaped, are you?" He asked.

"No, of course not!" I replied defensively. I had been avoiding thinking about that, but now he mentioned it, my thoughts drifted to who I would take, if I was reaped. Bree, Zale and Quinn are too young, my parents and Rowan didn't stand a chance, Ivy's agoraphobia would be a major weakness and Ava really didn't have any survival skills. That just left Saul. He was good with an axe and stood a pretty good chance of winning. The thought made me shiver, how could I take my own brother? Ivy and Bree will probably be thinking the same thing over in their head, who to take, if the unthinkable happened.

"You can take me, you know. I'm not saying you're gonna be reaped, but if you are, then really I would be the best person to take." Saul said.

"How can I take you, you're my brother!" I shouted.

"You have no other option, you have to take someone you love, you may as well pick someone who stands a good chance of winning!"

I didn't know what to say to that. Saul didn't move, so he was clearly expecting some sort of answer.

"Alright, but you have to take me if you're reaped, which won't happen." I held my hand out.

"Deal." Saul said, shaking my hand.

I walked to the reaping with Ava and we stood together with the seventeen year olds, wishing each other luck before Jane, our escort walked on stage. She did look ridiculous, bright pink skin, orange hair, a fluffy orange dress. She had had so much surgery it was unbelievable.

"Welcome everyone to the wonderful district 7 reaping, good luck to everyone!" She dressed and looked weird, but she was actually really nice, she genuinely felt sorry for anyone who was reaped.

"Let's get straight to it! Ladies first!" Jane didn't bother rambling on about how amazing the Capitol was, what an honour it is to fight in the Hunger Games. She knew that was a load of nonsence, and no one cared about it, "Calla Achrane." Jane read out. Of course it would be me, out of thousands of kids, me. I was terrified, I tried to look strong as I walked to the stage.

"Who will you be talking in to the arena with you, sweetheart?" Jane asked politely.

"Saul Achrane."I replied. If people are nice to me, then I have no reason not to be nice back to them, so I answered her as nicely as I could.

Saul walked to the stage, he was determined and I felt aweful at having to pick him.

"Now for the boys, Ash Porcini." Jane announced.

Ash came to the stage, his eyes down. He had pale green eyes and short cropped hair.

"Who will you be talking in to the arena with you?" Jane used a much softer tone when she was speaking to him, he looked scared out of his mind.

"Grandma Josie." He mumbled quietly in to the microphone. I saw his gaze flick to me and Saul for a second.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our four wonderfully brave tributes from district seven!" The crowd smiled, they weren't being nasty, they were just glad that the tributes actually have some respect from the escort.

We were escorted off the stage and my family came to see me. I said goodbye to them all and Rowan and I exchanged an awkward hug.

I got on to the train and looked out of the window as district 7 dissapeared from view.

* * *

**What did you think of the chapter? Was it good? Thank you for reading it! PLease please please please please make sure you review, I love reading all of your reviews, It helps me write, so please please review!**

**Thanks **

**~Blazing Amethyst xx**


	8. District 8 Reapings

**I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages! Please don't hate me! **

**I have decided to make my A/N's shorter now so i'll make it quick. The arena idea for the 100th Hunger Games is... *drumroll*... I'm not telling! I bet you got all excited then! But I wan't it to be a suprise. Please vote for the new poll on my profile!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I have deleated two chapters because my story was about to be deleated, so I'm not really sure who reviewed. Thanks to Dynamite-Dreams, MockingjayFlyAway, MegaTributo and i-am-foxface for reviewing, sorry if you reviewed and I missed you out!**

**It's half term now, I have two weeks off and I plan to update of few more times before I go back! Remember to review! Also, please review The 102nd hunger Games: The Return Of The Mockingjay because I only have one review for the most recent chapter :(**

* * *

**Reaping For District 8**

* * *

**Mason Jackson**

I came downstairs in my grey shirt that had blue buttons, brown pants and black shoes. My reaping clothes, because today was the reaping. At two o'clock today, I may never see district 8 again. But I know I can't think like that. Not in front of my brother and sister. Not in front of my girlfriend. Not in front of my family. I just had to bottle up my feelings and never show anyone how scared I really was for the reaping.

It was raining outside. It had been all morning. Nothing but black clouds in the sky with the occasional roar of thunder and flash of lightning. There were puddles of water on the ground, getting bigger and bigger every second. Eventually, there was just a stream of water flowing down the road towards the stage. The stage that, at two o'clock, four tributes would be standing on, taking their last look at district 12.

One of those four tributes could be me. Another could be someone I loved. My brother, my sister, my mum, my dad, my girlfriend or my best friend. All it would take is one small slip of paper to completely tear my life apart.

Alice and Drew were sitting at the table when I came downstairs. They were my brother and sister, they were fraternal twins, Alice was the older one by twenty four minutes, so she tended to boss Drew around. As I looked at them, I was hit by a sudden feeling of sadness. This was their first year; it could be them up on that stage.

I smiled at them, their usually tanned face were pale with worry.

"Don't worry, you won't get reaped, I won't let you." I said in the happiest voice I could muster.

"We're not worried about _us _being reaped; we're worried about _you _getting reaped." Alice spoke in a very dramatic voice. It was sweet though, they worried about me all the time, and I worried about them. We were a very close family, that's why losing one of us would be very difficult.

"Don't worry about me, I won't get reaped." I said with a smile.

I left the house to meet up with my girlfriend, Genevieve. She was only thirteen, but she was beautiful. Her blue-green eyes stood out against her dark blond hair. I found her wandering aimlessly around the district with my best friend Jacob.

Just seeing her in that pretty red dress reminded me of the first day we met.

_She was wearing the same dress that she always wore for the reaping. The red one. It was my first reaping and I was scared out of my mind. She was lucky, I thought, still has one more year left. One more year until she had to stand with the rest of us in the pretty red dress, hoping that it wouldn't be her that was called out. That it wouldn't be her that would stand on that stage. _

_I was stood with the other twelve year olds. I wasn't shaking. I didn't look scared, because that wasn't me. I wasn't that scared little child that would shake with all the others hoping that it wouldn't be me this year. I was the one who was tough, and smart. What good would it do, to stand there, shaking? If I were reaped, I would only be targeted as weak, defenceless. I was NOT weak or defenceless. I was clever and smart and if I was reaped, I would win._

_As the escort walked on stage, the girl in the red dress was watching, fear in her eyes. Her beautiful blond hair was tied back and she was scared. Of what? I thought. What could she possibly be scared of, she wasn't going to be reaped. _

_Her brother. That was it. She had a brother; he was waving and smiling at her. She had his eyes. She was scared for him and I immediately understood. My brother and sister were scared for me too. I secretly hoped he wouldn't be reaped._

_The escort called out two names. It was no one I knew and they walked off stage. I saw them in the arena, bloodbath, both of them. Their families don't even go outside anymore._

_After the reaping I finally plucked up the courage to talk to her. She was there, in the red dress, looking for her family, ready to go home and forget about today. I walked over to her._

"_Your brother is over there." I spoke quietly while I pointed her brother out in the crowd._

_She smiled. "Thanks." She started to walk off._

"_Wait!" I called after her. _

_She paused and turned around._

"_Could you at least tell me your name?"_

"_Genevieve." I now had a name to put to the girl in the red dress._

That was it. A short conversation in which I only got two words out of her. But the next day we talked. I got more and more information out of her. I comforted her on the day of her first reaping. Then we started dating, we were young, but so what?

Now we had been dating for a year. She was thirteen and I was fourteen and the reaping had come again.

Genevieve walked up to me and threw her arms around me, crying her eyes out. Jacob looked relieved, he wasn't good with crying girls. I hugged Genevieve and made soothing sounds until she stopped crying.

Jacob looked at me and pointed to his watch, indicating that it was time to go to the reaping.

The escort walked on stage. I looked over at Genevieve and gave her a reassuring smile.

We had a new escort this year and she introduced herself. When I say she introduced herself, I really mean she introduced herself.

There was music and flashing lights and some sort of type playing that sounded like and audience clapping and cheering. The escort did some funny walk up to the microphone. She then moved her hips in a funny dance, twirled around –showing more of her than anyone wanted to see- and started to talk.

"Hello people of district 8!" She sounded nice, at least, "I am your new escort and model, Jenny Jerome! But you can call me JJ!" Oh god. So that meant every year we were going to have to watch her do a catwalk.

"I know you don't like the reaping so I'm going to get on with it real quick for you!" That was really nice of her, but I doubt she knows how much we hate the reaping.

"Ladies first, Skye Arwen!"

A very average looking girl walked to the stage, looking rather confused. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, pale skin and freckles. She didn't look like much but people paid attention when she spoke.

"I want to take Lana in to the arena with me." She said hurriedly. You have to talk a loved one, I thought, not some randomer. The escort looked like she was about to say something too, until she saw Lana.

They were twins; they must be because they look exactly alike. Why would you take your own twin?

"Now for the boys! Mason Jackson." Poor kid, I looked around to see what he looked like, if he would do any good in the games.

"Mason Jackson, please come to the stage." Someone shoved me from behind and I was about to punch them back when I realised that It was me, I had to go to the stage.

I avoided looking at the cameras as I walked to the stage.

"Jacob." I replied to the escort when she asked me who I was talking. I didn't really think, the words just came out of my mouth, I looked at Jacob and I saw that he didn't hate me; his eyes showed something like sympathy.

We were escorted off stage and Genevieve visited me along with my family. Genevieve gave me a wooden heart to give me luck in the arena. It was engraved with Forever yours ~Genevieve.

As I got on the train I looked around district 8. Just two weeks and I will be back again.

* * *

**Skye Arwen**

_I screamed, he was holding me tight, pinning me down. He held the knife to my throat. I couldn't breathe, the world was fading away. Black spots clouded my vision. His menacing look was the last thing I saw before everything went black._

I woke up with a start. I was hyperventilating again. Just another nightmare, I told myself repeatedly until my breathing returned to normal. I had started getting nightmares about a week before today. I couldn't understand why, and I wasn't about to ask anyone. I climbed slowly out of bed and got dressed. I put on my floaty electric blue dress. I had worn it for every reaping since I was twelve. I tied my hair back in to a ponytail and snuck out.

I never bothered with breakfast at the orphanage. It was usually something disgusting. Instead I would buy my own breakfast and then head back to the orphanage for lunch. No one notices me when I go. I'm the sort of person who you can easily forget about.

Climbing out of the orphanage window was easy, I had been doing it for as long as I can remember. When I jumped out of the window on to the busy street, no one even gave me a second glance. You'd think jumping out of windows would attract some attention.

As I was walking along the street, examining every person who walked past, I thought about my parents. They abandoned me at the orphanage at birth. I hadn't even met them, I would never even know who they were. I hated them all the same. I used to sit outside the school sometimes, watching all the kids go home to their parents, lots of hugs and kisses. That was the one thing that I wanted most out of everything. A family, people who would love me. But I knew that I could never have that.

I concentrated more on the people around me. There was a tall man, he looked strong, so he was probably not the best target. There was a woman, she was small and thin, she looked like someone who wouldn't notice a missing purse.

I watched her for a while, walking up the street, going in shops and buying things. Her left coat pocket. That's where it was. It had about twenty pounds in it. That would be more than enough to buy me breakfast.

I made my move. As she walked up the street, I walked down, 'accidently' knocking in to her. I muttered an apology but not before sliding my hand in to her pocket and pulling out her purse. She never even noticed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her go in to a shop and root around in her left coat pocked for the purse that was no longer there. She might know it was me. But it didn't matter, she would never be able to find me.

I turned the corner, heading to the bakery to get myself breakfast when she ran in to me. We both fell on the floor. I was about to swear at her, but then I looked at her. She was, well, me. She looked exactly like me but with nicer, cleaner clothes.

"You're Skye!" She exclaimed, "I have been looking all over for you, it's great to finally meet you!"

She had just said two sentences to me and I definitely thought she was creepy. How does she know my name? Why has she been looking for me? I hoped she wasn't one of those clingy people because I didn't want to attract attention, plus I really wanted my breakfast now.

"Who the hell are you?" It was the only thing I could think to say. I suppose I could have phrased it nicer, but I'm really not that type of person.

"I'm Lana, the mayors daughter and your twin sister!" Now she was delusional. I didn't have any sisters, or parents. Is she trying to tell me that the mayor abandoned me at birth.

"Please leave me alone, I have things to do and you are really creepy." At least I said please.

Lana looked taken aback. "No no, I mean that we are sisters, we were abandoned at the orphanage at birth," she definitely looked like she had never seen an orphanage before, nevermind been in one, "the mayor's wife couldn't have children, so they adopted me."

I added the mayor and his wife on to the long list of people I hated, Lana was already on it.

"Look, you may be looking for me, but I have no intrest in some posh knob who has lived in a castle all of her life. If the mayor liked you better than me at birth, then that's his loss, but I have better things to do."" I was losing my patience now.

"Wait. I'm sorry. Look, we just met, please don't hate me. I don't live in a castle, you know, we just live in a normal house. I just want to see you and maybe you could leave the orphanage and come and stay with us. Here, take this." Lana handed me a silver charm bracelet. If she was trying to buy my friendship, it wasn't working. And she wants me to move in to the mayors house? Where did that come from?

"Why would I want to live in a house with someone who left me in the orphanage at birth?"

"It wasn't like that, the mayor didn't know we were sisters."

"If you actually knew me, you'd never invite me in to your house, and I wouldn't want to go in anyway."

"Well we can go in to the bakery to get something to eat and get to know each other."

"I'm a pickpocket. I steal people's money every day so I can buy my breakfast. For all you know I could have your purse right now and your just stood there inviting me to the bakery. Trust me, I'm not the kind of person you want to get to know." I saw Lana's hand go to her pocket for a second. I walked off in the direction of the bakery. To my dismay, I could hear footsteps trailing after me.

"Let me buy you breakfast, and just sit down with me and talk for a few minutes."

I ran back to the orphanage, Lana couldn't keep up with me at all.

I hid the purse I stole in my bed before setting off with Aleiya to the reaping. Aleiya stood with some other ten year olds in the audience. I went and stood with some fourteen year olds. Then Lana came and stood next to me. I tried to shuffle away but there was nowhere else to go.

The new escort walked on stage and she read out the boys name, then my name. Wait. My name? No no no no. I don't want to go in to the arena, I can't. I hate her for doing this to me. Why couldn't she pick Lana?

I think I ended up looking rather confused. Aleiya was watching me with her big brown eyes, praying that I wouldn't take her in to the arena with me.

"I'm taking Lana into the arena with me." I wouldn't take Aleiya. She was ten, I don't think that I could ever do that. We're not friends as such, but she does what I say, just because I'm sentenced to death doesn't mean that she should be.

We were escorted off the stage and in to the justice building. Aleiya was the only person who came to visit me. She gave me a big hug.

"Thank you for not picking me, and I'm sorry that you were reaped." She said, her eyes filling up with tears.

I think I actually liked her a lot more now. She wasn't my little minion anymore, I wanted her to be a friend, but it was too late for that now.

I smiled. "I'll be back before you know it." I said and hugged her back. Her whole face lit up.

Aleiya was ripped away from me and I was taken on to the train. I hoped that I could come back to district 8.

* * *

**Review, review review! And submit a tribute to The 102nd Hunger Games if you haven't already! You can submit up to two tributes, I changed the rules.**

**Please review and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**~Blazing Amethyst xx**


	9. District 9 Reapings

**Thank you to Dynamite-Dreams and i-am-foxface for reviewing :) ****Two more reviews before I update! Please vote for the poll on my profile and check out my other SYOT The 102****nd**** Hunger Games: The Return Of The Mockingjay, I need more tributes.**

**There is a rule change. The tributes loved one can win with another tribute from a different district. So, for example, the D1 tribute could win with the D7 loved one. But two tributes can't win and two loved ones can't win. The tribute can win on their own, but the loved one can't win on their own.**

**Hope you like the chapter! Please review!**

* * *

**Reapings For District 9**

* * *

**Nick Haebrid**

I woke up shivering. It was getting much colder at night now. Bella, my younger sister, had suggested a few times that we go back to the community home. But I was never going back there. I didn't need to, Bella and I were just fine and we didn't need any help.

Bella was still asleep next to me, I decided to let her sleep while I went and stole what we needed. She had just turned thirteen, so she could look after herself until I got back.

It was the reaping today. I looked down at my clothes. A ripped up black t-shirt and jeans, it would have to do.

I smiled at I looked down at the street. People were rushing around, carrying so many different things. I usually targeted the richer people, they had the nicest things. I made a list of what we needed in my head. I had less time than usual, because of the reaping. Some sort of food, bread would be nice, two jackets because it was getting colder now, some money or expensive jewellery and whatever else that I could find.

I was on the roof of a house, tracking people that had the most things. I watched a rich looking man go in to a bakery. He had a warm jacket and would come out with fresh bread. I also saw three girls and a boy walking together, the boy looked my sisters age, so his jacket would be perfect. The girls looked really young, about eleven or twelve, so when they get off the street, I'll jump them.

The man had come out of the bakery and was walking down a quiet street to his house. I followed him on the rooftops. He would know who I was, but he would never see me coming. Almost everyone in district 9 knew who I was. I was known as Shadow. People thought I appeared out of nowhere, I never let them see me jump down from the roof. The man was almost at his house now. I jumped down behind him and took out my knife. He never even turned around. I flung my knife at the door, it almost hit the man and it hit the door in the middle. The man gasped, he knew I was there now.

"Give me your jacket and your bread." I ordered.

"Y-y-yes." The man stuttered, clearly afraid. He took of his jacket, dropped all of his bags and ran away screaming Shadow.

I cursed. I had to be really fast now because people would come running very soon. I grabbed the jacket, bread, wool and my knife before climbing quickly on to the roof. I looked down again. People had crowded around the bags that I had not stolen, muttering to themselves.

I nearly laughed out loud when I pulled money out of the jacket pocket, there was about fifty dollers in total, it would last me for a long time. I ate half of the bread I had stolen and put the other half in my pocket with the wool and money.

I wandered around on the roof tops until I found the kids I had targeted earlier. They were walking on a quieter street now, heading towards the fields. I waited until they got to the end of the street. I didn't really know how they would react when I jumped them. I was right behind them now, I had them cornered. I threw my knife at the boys bag.

"Shit!" The boy yelped and turned around. He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Give me your jacket." The girls had turned around now and the boy had started to take off his jacket.

"Rye, don't give him your jacket, you knob head." A girl hissed.

"Oh, yeah, so I'll just let him kill me instead."

The youngest girl was holding back a girl who was trying to attack me, probably stopping her from getting herself killed.

I threw another knife at the girl who had spoken, it hit her shirt and pinned her to the door.

"I'm gonna make this really simple for you all. Give me what I tell you or I will kill you." I wouldn't actually kill them, but it was important that they think I will.

The boy threw his jacket to me. I walked slowly and deliberately up to the girl pinned to the door, she was squirming now. I ripped off her necklace collected my knives and walked out of the street before climbing on to the roof. I could hear lots of swearing behind me. The girl who was being held back seemed pretty freaky to me.

I went back to Bella, she was awake now and she was pacing.

"I can't believe you left me!" She scolded when she saw me.

"Whatever, I got some stuff," I gave her the jacket, bread and necklace, "get some money for the necklace after the reaping."

Bella sighed. "We need to go now."

We walked to the reaping and I stood with the other sixteen year old boys. They all looked worried, I couldn't really be bothered, I would win if I was reaped anyway.

The escort walked on stage. She surprised me every year because she was, normal. She had on a short red sequined dress and red high heels. Her hair was down, it wasn't dyed or anything like that, it was just left its natural colour. Her eyes were the same hazel colour as her hair and she had freckles over her face. She was slim and pretty and didn't look like she was from the Capitol at all.

"Welcome, District 9 to the annual reaping!" She didn't even have a Capitol accent. There was no way she could ever be from the Capitol. "For those of you who don't know, I am Katherine Eliza Myrical. Good luck to everyone."

She walked over to the girls names. "Astoria Vance." The girl who was being held back from attacking me this morning walked to the stage. She looked brave at first, then worried as some woman started screaming and shrieking hysterically from the audience. I think it was her mother.

Astoria had shoulder length brown hair and dark green eyes. She was a small girl with tanned skin and muscles from working in the field.

"Who will you be taking with you in to the arena?" Katherine sounded really sweet and gentle.

"Jasmine Arum." Jasmine walked to the stage, she looked fierce.

"Now for the boys, good luck!" She pulled out a slip, "Nick Haebrid."

I walked to the stage. I had been exposed. Anyone who I had stolen from would recognise me and it wouldn't take long for everyone to know who I was.

"I'm taking Bella in to the arena with me." I replied when I was asked who I would be taking in to the arena with me. There was no one else I could take, I had no one else. Bella would have had to have taken me if she was reaped.

Bella came to the stage and we were taken straight to the train. There was no point in going to the justice building. There was no one to visit us.

I plonked myself on a chair when we were inside the train. My gold ring should bring me some luck in the arena.

* * *

**Astoria Vance**

My mother was screaming when I woke up. She was screaming for the voices to stop. I could hear my father, Xavier, trying to comfort her. My father spent most of his time looking after my mother, Daphne, now. My mother does try to keep it together, for her family, but sometimes she just can't.

I got changed in to my dark blue dress. It was my favourite dress and I loved how it floated around me in the breeze. When I came downstairs my sister, Chrysanthemum, my aunt, Flora and my cousin, Jasmine, were already eating their breakfast. My other sister, Mimosa, was in bed. She was always sick.

I ate my breakfast quietly. Mim came downstairs eventually to have breakfast. She had the flu, so she was sniffing and coughing a lot.

"Will you just be quiet!" Jasmine hissed at Mim. Mim was only nine, small for her age and really quiet. She only really spoke to her family.

"Shut up Jas, she hasn't done anything." I said calmly.

"Oh, calm down Astoria." Jas said mockingly.

I lost my temper and smacked her across the face. She could really make me angry sometimes. Before Jas could hit back my aunt Flora sent us both to our rooms, telling us not to come out until it was time to go to the reaping.

I lay on the bed, bored. I could hear Jas opening her window and climbing out. My aunt didn't really let her out of the house much and if Jas ever wanted to go out my aunt had to be with her. My aunt had been that way ever since her husband was beaten to death by peacekeepers two years ago. He had been caught stealing food from the fields where we worked. Jas usually sneaked out most of the time. She was rather good at it, she had only been caught once.

I heard a knock at my door and Chrys came in.

"Hey, cheer up." She said.

"God, Jas can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Yeh, but on the bright side, you hit her hard enough that she will have a purple face for a while."

I laughed a little at that.

"Why don't you sneak out?" Chrys suggested.

"I'd probably get caught."

"You might not."

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." I smiled.

"I'll go and make sure aunt Flora doesn't come upstairs." Chrys walked downstairs.

As it turned out, my escape went perfectly. I climbed out the window, jumped on to the grass and ran away without making a noise.

I walked to the square to meet up with my friends, Aziza, Rye and Mazie.

"Hi, Astoria!"Aziza was the first one to notice me.

"Hi." I replied.

"Hurry up guys, I need to get some stuff before the reaping!" Rye told us. Rye was the oldest of us, he was thirteen. I sometimes worked with him in the fields.

We walked around for a while before walking down a street leading to the fields. I spun around when I hears Rye yelp and curse.

"Give me your jacket." The person ordered. It was Shadow. No one knew his true identity, but they feared him all the same. I was not about to let him rob us.

Mazie held me back when I tried to attack Shadow. I was screaming and cursing.

Aziza was telling Rye not to give Shadow his jacket. Rye was being his usual arrogant self.

Then Shadow threw the knife at Aziza, pinning her to the door. I was screaming more now. I was going to rip his head off and break all of his bones.

"I'm gonna make this really simple for you all. Give me what I tell you or I will kill you."

Rye threw him his jacket. Shadow walked up to Aziza and ripped off her necklace. Aziza was squirming to get free and punch him in the face. Shadow collected his knives and disappeared somewhere.

I had calmed down now. Rye and Aziza were swearing loudly.

"Let's just go to the reaping." Mazie suggested.

We walked quietly to the reaping. I stood with the other twelve year old girls as the escort walked on stage.

The escort was really normal. She was wearing a short red sequined dress and red high heels. Her brown hair was left untouched and her skin wasn't unnatural. She was actually quite pretty.

"Welcome, District 9 to the annual reaping!" She wasn't from the Capitol, she didn't even have that ridiculous accent. "For those of you who don't know, I am Katherine Eliza Myrical. Good luck to everyone." She seemed quite nice and polite.

She walked over to the girls names. "Astoria Vance."

That was me. I took in a deep breath and tried my best to stay calm. I walked to the stage.

Then my mother started screaming about how the voices did this. She was taken away by someone.

"Who will you be taking with you in to the arena?" Katherine asked me sweetly.

I couldn't take any of my friends or family. "Jasmine Arum." I said without really thinking about it. I couldn't take anyone else. Jasmine looked fierce as she walked to the stage. My aunt looked horrified.

"Now for the boys, good luck!" She pulled out a slip, "Nick Haebrid."

Shadow walked to the stage. I recognised him from before. He was skinny and pale. He had short, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes.

He looked as if he didn't care. Even as he chose his sister to take with him in to the arena.

My mother and my aunt didn't come to see me in the Justice building. My mother was probably too ill and my aunt hated me.

My father and sisters and my friends all came to visit me though. My sisters gave me a woven braclet with wooden flower charms.

We all hugged and then that was it. I was taken to the train and away from district 9 and everything I had ever known.


	10. District 10 Reapings

**Heyy! Sorry its ben so long, please don't hate me! Just two more reapings to go now! **

**Please vote for the poll on my profile and submit a tribute to the 102nd hunger games: the return of the mockingjay if you haven't already! I will update that story soon by the way :)**

**It might be a while before the next chapter, not too long I hope, maybe the next chapter wont be till I break up for christmas, I have a few exams that I have to revise for you see. I hate exams :( But I need good reults.**

**Ok, I hope that you enjuy this chapter, two more reviews til I update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Reaping For District 10**

* * *

**Keaton Pulido**

I woke up in my own puke. At least I think it was my own puke. I couldn't be too sure, last night was all hazy. It had been a while since I went out partying and I definitely overdid it last night. I went with Michael and Ray, we had so much fun, but now I am starting to regret it. I left the puke and went to have a bath, trying to remember something important I had forgotten. It was definitely important, I just couldn't think what it was.

I washed and put on some scruffy clothes that I wore yesterday. I felt like death. I went downstairs to have my breakfast, it was eleven o'clock and I had to be somewhere important, I just couldn't remember where or what it was. My parents weren't in the house, they rarely were. Millie. My mother and Jorje, my father, didn't really talk to me much or spend time with me. I was kind of an accident; they never wanted children so they avoid me more and more as I become older and more independent and able to look after myself. My parents say they don't avoid me but I know they do, why hang out with me?

I had started relying more and more on my friends over the years, Michael is like a brother to me now. I have pretty much grown up without my parents so I don't really depend on them like some other kids do. At the reaping I see kids hugging their parents and their parents wishing them good luck, but I'm just on my own or with Michael and Ray most of the time. We're usually together a lot at the reaping-

I cursed as I remembered where I was supposed to be. It was the reaping today. I ran upstairs and changed in to a blue dress shirt and black dress pants, ready for the reaping. I wasn't late or anything, it started at two o'clock but my friends and I liked to hang out a bit before so we could cheer each other up.

I found Michael and Ray walking around the district.

"You look like shit." Michael said as I walked up to him. He was the type of person who just said what he thought. He was usually really loud, like me, and he swears a lot.

"So do you." Was my reply.

"Did your parents find out about the party?" Ray asked. Ray was the smarter, quieter one of us. He loved to party, like Michael and I, but he was the one who usually kept us from doing something stupid that we would seriously regret later on.

"Nope, I don't even think they noticed I was gone," I smiled, "Did yours?"

"Yep, and now I'm grounded after the reaping." Ray's parents weren't like mine; they actually cared about what he did.

"And I am also grounded," Michael added, "thanks to some fucking idiot at the party who told my parents."

"Who was it?" Rye asked.

"I don't know but when I find out I'm going to- to- I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll think of something."

We all laughed at that. Then we heard it. The bell, the one that told us it was time to make our way to the reaping. Four kids would never make it back home.

There was a moment of silence across the district. The same silence that there was every year, when kids realised that this could be the last time that they see their family and friends.

Ray left to say goodbye to his family and Michael and I walked to the reaping.

"Pick me if you're reaped." Michael told me out of the blue.

"No." I replied instantly.

"You have to, there is no one else to take and it's not as if Ray volunteered himself."

"You're like a brother to me Michael, you know that. I can't take you."

"It doesn't make a difference anyway, none of us are gonna get reaped, so just say you'll take me."

"Only if you'll take me."

He paused. "Ok, fine then."

"See, look how easy that was. You had a full conversation without swearing."

Michael laughed. We stood together in the fifteen year old boys section and Ray joined us.

The escort walked on stage. She was called Flavia Fleur Flinkleferry. There was no way that that could have been the name her parents gave her. I just couldn't accept it. She must have changed her name.

As you would expect, with a ridiculous name like that, one must have a ridiculous outfit. So Flavia walked to the stage dressed, literally like a pom pom. Pink and puffy are the only two words I can think of to describe her. She was just different shades of pink. Her eyes and lips were more of a darker, reddish pink, while her skin was a bright pink. Her nails and hair were florescent pink and she had a tattoo of a pink fairy on her shoulder. She was also covered in piercings, which, in my eyes, is just gross. Her hair was somehow tied up into a ball. Just imagine someone with a pink ball on top of their head. Her dress thing was a pom pom. There were just her arms, legs and head sticking out of the pale pink pom pom. There were little strips on a pom pom that covered her... parts. So, let's just say I'm glad it's not a windy day.

"Welcome to the reaping!" I think she sits in a pink room and inhales helium before she comes on stage.

"I'm going to get this over real quick for you babes!" She calls everyone babes.

"The girl this year is Lillian Kai! Who will you be taking with you in to the arena Lillian?"

There was no answer.

"Yoo-hoo Lillian, where are you?"

There was hissing from the twelve year old section, then yelling for her to come up. Peacekeepers dragged the poor girl up on stage. I didn't know her, she didn't go to school. She was small and had dirty blond wavy hair and big grey eyes. She has freckles that run across her pale skin and lots of scars from working on the farms.

Then the weirdest thing happened next. One of the most popular kids in school volunteered to go with her. Levi Willis, a strong looking guy with shaggy blond hair actually volunteered for her.

"Now for the guys, Keaton Pulido."

"Shit." I heard Michael whisper.

I walked to the stage without freaking out.

I said I would take Michael with me and then we were taken in to the justice building.

Ray was the only one to visit me. He brought me my brown leather necklace for good luck. It had been passed down through my family and I was glad I had it now. We hugged and ray left. My parents never visited me. I had never realised that they hated me that much.

I was escorted to the train and, as the train pulled away, I looked out of the window and saw my parents there, stood together, watching the train pull away and taking one last look at their son.

* * *

**Lillian Kai**

I woke up to silence. The same thing that I woke to every day. It wasn't a bad thing. I got used to the quiet. I wasn't completely alone, though. I had my animals, they were my family now. My first family all died when I was seven, I have nothing now. I was forced to go to school when they died, but I dropped out. I remember everyone's reactions when I went to school. They all ignored me, like I didn't even exist. No one even looked at me and they all avoided me. Except this one boy. He never really talked to me, but he didn't avoid me, it was the only thing that kept me going really.

Now I'm 12 and old enough to be reaped. I have been living on the farm for a long time with my animals. I have started to take tessere for them now that I'm old enough. It's normal for me now, living on the farm, alone.

I changed into my reaping outfit. It was my first reaping, so I just picked out the nicest clothes that I own, a ripped blue plaid shirt and kakis. I then just did what I do every day.

I fed all of my animals and I gave them water, then I took an egg from the hens and ate it for breakfast. I milked the cows and gathered some more eggs. I drank some of the milk before taking it and the eggs in to town.

People looked at me funny as they always did in the town, that's why I lived further away and on my own. I suppose it is a strange sight, a twelve year old girl in town trying to sell milk and eggs. People still bought them though. I had some of the best milk and eggs in the whole of the district. I didn't care what people thought of me, as long as they bought my milk and eggs.

Once I had sold everything, I went around town getting everything that I would need. I bought bread, food, some material and some hay. That was all I needed. I still had some money left over, so when I got home, I put it in a little jar that I had for my savings. I had almost one hundred dollars in it now. I had been saving for five years. Just a little bit of change left over every time I went shopping and now I was near one hundred dollars and I couldn't be happier.

I sat down on my chair and thought about it for a minute. There was nothing else to think about, I was actually really bored. Maybe I could spend the money on a television, or some books. Just something to keep me entertained. I had my animals, but they can't keep me entertained all of my life.

I wish I was like the rest of the children in my school; they all had a family and friends. I was just on my own; the only thing I had was a house and animals. I was thankful for it though. I could have very easily ended up without any of that, I could still end up without all of that. My family left the house and animals to me and no one even knows that I live on my own, well, no one important. I don't mind people knowing, it's just certain people would send me to the orphanage, then I would lose everything that I ever had.

I put on my necklace. I had a white gem on it. My mother had given me the necklace before she died; now it's the most important thing in the world to me. I missed my family so much. I am just so completely lost without them; sometimes I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I'm just going to grow up alone, with nothing.

Or, if I'm reaped, I won't grow up at all. It's obvious that I will die as soon as the games begin if I'm reaped. I don't stand a chance. At least I'll see my family again. That's the one thing I want most in the world, the one thing that I don't have.

Who would I even take with me in to the arena? I had no loved one and I couldn't take any of my animals, it was probably against the rules. What would happen to my animals when I'm gone? Would I be buried? Would anyone miss me? Probably not.

The bell went and I made my way to the reaping for the first time. I stood with some other girls and the escort walked on the stage.

I knew her name from town, she was Flavia Fleur Flinkleferry. That was easily the most ridiculous name that I had ever heard in my entire life.

Flavia was wearing a pink costume. She was also pink, with mink hair and pink nail varnish and just so much pink. The people from the Capitol never cease to amaze me.

"Welcome to the reaping!" She said in the most high pitched, squeaky voice I had ever heard.

"I'm going to get this over real quick for you babes!" Babes? Really?

"The girl this year is Lillian Kai! Who will you be taking with you in to the arena Lillian?"

Me? That wasn't me. It must have been someone else who just hadn't heard their name. Poor soul.

"Yoo-hoo Lillian, where are you?"

Someone jabbed me hard from behind. It was me who had been reaped this year.

I couldn't go up on stage. I just couldn't bring myself to get up there. In just two weeks I'll be dead, I don't want to die.

"Get on the stage you idiot!" Someone hissed at me.

"Go already!" Someone shouted and shoved me.

Peacekeepers swarmed around me then, dragging me up to the stage.

I just gaped at what happened next. The guy who didn't avoid me at school volunteered to go with me. Levi Willis he was called. Why would someone as popular as him volunteer for something like this? If he was ever reaped, he could probable get someone to volunteer for him. I was still gaping stupidly at him as he was stood on stage.

"Now for the guys, Keaton Pulido."

Keaton walked to the stage. He was quite tanned and he had black hair and hazel eyes. He picked someone called Michael to go with him on to the arena. It looked like they'd planned it.

We were escorted to the train. I could have gone to the justice building, but there was no one there to visit me.

I wondered what they'll do with my animals. I felt suck thinking about it. They'll probably slaughter them, sell my house and my food. They'd take the money that had taken me five years to save up for.

I curled up and burst in to tears. I really did have nothing anymore. Everything I had worked for in my entire life had just gone. Forever.

* * *

**Please review and vote for the poll on my profile!**

**Thanks!**

**~Blazing Amethyst xx**


	11. District 11 Reapings

**Reaping For District 11**

* * *

**Rowan Cypress**

* * *

The house was quiet when I woke. I was dressed for the reaping; a white shirt and some beige trousers. I walked slowly and quietly downstairs. My mother Ivy and my father Briar were still in bed. So was Kale, my younger brother. Reed was the youngest and he was up already.

"Morning," I said quietly, so I wouldn't wake anyone else. I became more concerned when there was no reply. "Reed? Are you ok?"

"Yeh, I'm fine." He replied, sounding distant.

I sat heavily on the couch next to him. We sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm worried about the reaping." Reed said after a moment.

"You're not going to be reaped."

"It's not me I'm worried about, I don't want you or Kale to be reaped either. What if both of you ended up going?"

"That's not going to happen. Kale won't be reaped, and neither of us are going to choose each other." I avoided saying weather I'd be reaped. I hoped not, but I would volunteer if Kale or Reed were reaped and I wouldn't take either of them with me into the arena.

Reed nodded, satisfied. He didn't notice that I hadn't mentioned myself.

"I'm going out now, don't wake anyone else up, let them sleep in if they can." I told him.

"Can I come?" Kale asked in a sleepy voice from the stairs.

"I'm only going to see Ayla."

"Oh. Isn't it a little early?"

"It's ten o'clock."

"Exactly. It's early."

"I'll wake you up at six tomorrow, now that would be early."

Kale sighed in defeat and flopped down on the couch next to Reed. I left the house after a grabbed a slice of bread which would have to do as breakfast.

District 11 was very quiet; it would have been unusual, any day except today. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground. The only person out was a little girl, about fourteen years old, she was wandering around in the snow, catching snowflakes. She was a pretty girl with a tiny frame and a slender figure. Her curly honey-blonde hair ran down to the small of her tiny back. She had deep green eyes surrounded by a tan complexion and a scattering of freckles. She was unusual looking for a child of District 11, with her trademark blue eyes and blonde hair. I did recognise her, vaguely. Well, not her exactly, but her sister, five years ago.

It must have been hell, to lose someone so close, so quickly. Just one name in a bowl had the power to tear a family apart. Almost everyone knew her story. Her sister, I think she was called Ashley, was reaped when she was just fourteen. She almost won the 95th Hunger Games. Almost. She was one of the last four tributes left; it had been a long time since district 11 had been in the last four. She was so close, so close to winning. But he caught her and there was nothing she could do to defend herself. Ashley's sister was nine when she watched Ashley killed in the Games. She became distant, quiet and alone a lot of the time. I felt sorry for her, I really did.

Our eyes caught for a split second before I looked away and carried on walking. I silently hoped that she wouldn't suffer the same fate as her sister.

Ayla was smiling when I found her. She was my best friend and she was always smiling, always cheerful. But today, the smile was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing I asked her. She hugged me.

"If you're reaped I want you to take me with you. I know you don't want to, but if the worst comes to the worst, then you have to. I won't let you take anyone else." She said quickly. I was left speechless. Eventually I told her that that was never going to happen and she shouldn't worry about it.

We walked around the district for a while, talking quietly about nothing.

At one o'clock, we parted, going home for an hour before the reaping. The snow was falling heavily now, and it was getting very cold.

I walked with my parents and my brothers to the reaping. The stage had been covered up and there were heaters around it to keep the escort warm and dry. There was nothing for us though. We were expected to stand out in the cold.

Christmas Twain walked on stage delicately. She was less extravagant this year. She had gone for a short, white ruffled dress and white make up and shoes to match. It looked strange with her carrot like skin and deep purple hair that she had left down this year. I had to give her credit though, it was a nice dress. I think she overdid the glitter a little, which kind of spoiled it.

"I am Christmas Twain, for those of you who don't already know!" She beamed. A thousand and one Christmas jokes popped in to my head every time she announced her name.

"Ok! The girl this year is Zahra Willow." The girl I had seen this morning froze for a second before walking to the stage. Pure fear could be seen in her blue eyes. Poor kid.

"Who is going to be coming in to the arena with you?" Christmas asked dramatically.

There was a little flicker of a smile on her face before she said who, only for a split second, but it was there. "Dimitri."

Things got interesting after that.

The boy, presumably Dimitri, started screaming about how he wasn't related to Zahra. He wasn't after all, but everyone hated him, so he was really on his own, he was just making himself appear mad which wasn't going to help him in the games. People won't sponsor someone like him. He was dragged to the stage, kicking and screaming. He was then dragged off the stage before the male tribute was even announced.

"Rowan Cypress!" Now I was paying more attention. Strangely, the first thing I felt was relief. Relief that none of my brothers were reaped. The next thing I felt was fear, and then excitement overtook me, a sick anticipation of what I am about to do.

I walked to the stage and so did my best friend, Ayla. That was the most upsetting thing I have ever experienced. I shouldn't have agreed, I shouldn't have said her name. But I did. And it was too late to do anything about it now.

My family visited me; my father gave me a ring with my initials on it, it was supposed to be for my birthday, but I probably won't live that long. I hugged each of them in turn and then I was taken on the train and on my way to the capitol.

* * *

**Zahra Willow**

* * *

Hundreds of tiny, sparkling snowflakes fell from the sky. Gently at first, then, as the morning came, they fell heavier and heavier and grew bigger and bigger until the ground was covered in a layer of snow about half a meter deep and it was impossible to see any further than about two meters or so in front of you. It was so quiet, calm and peaceful, yet there was a sense of fear that still lingered in the air. My sister always loved the snow.

Ashley and I would go out and play in it all day, we'd meet up with our friends and we would have snowball fights. We would come in the house, freezing cold and unable to feel our fingers. My mother would give us a mug of tea and we would sit together, my mother, my father, Ashley and I as a family. We would talk about the snow and what we did, who won the snowball fight. But all that was long gone now.

All that was left was sadness and silence as I sat with my mother and father, alone. Ashley was gone now; she was reaped five years ago, when she was just fourteen. My parents had never gotten over the loss of Ashley; she had always seemingly been my parents favourite.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to go outside, to play and have fun. I left the house in my nude dress and black ballet flats. I had left my hair down today; I had just plaited the stray front pieces around my head.

"Where are you going?" My parents both asked me at the same time.

"I want to go and play, with my friends."

"Ok, but come home before the reaping, we should walk there together, as a family." My mother told me. I brightened at that. My father smiled at me as I left the house.

Being the same age as Ashley was when she was reaped; my parents were worried that there was a very real chance that I could be reaped too.

I ran around outside, catching snowflakes and laughing to myself. I could just picture Ashley with me smiling and giggling, snowflakes landing gently on her eyelashes.

Then I saw him. I pretended to have not seen him, but he was there.

He was looking at me, watching me; I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He was frighteningly tall, about 6'2 If I had to guess. He was muscular, but that was common in everyone who worked in the fields in District 11, and his eyes were kind, his smile soft. He looked about sixteen and he had black hair and mocha skin.

I knew exactly what he was thinking. I wanted him to go away. He was thinking about me, my dead sister, the 95th Hunger Games. That's all anyone thought about when they saw me. They pitied me. I made eye contact with the boy and he walked swiftly away.

I remember the Games, five years ago. I was only nine, but it was impossible to forget. That kind of thing stays with you forever, no matter how hard you try to just forget.

_Ashley was winning, she was in the top four and she was going to win. That's what I thought and that's what the rest of district 11 thought. But the boy from district 1 just came out of nowhere. Well, not exactly nowhere, because it was planned, but Ashley didn't know that._

_She had allied herself with the girl from district six, whom she planned to kill later on, but the girl from six had allied herself with the boy from district one. Then there was the girl from ten who had somehow managed to survive this far. _

_The girl from district six called out for Ashley and she came running. The girl from ten called out a warning; she told Ashley that it was a trap. But nothing could be done because the girl from six had earned Ashley's trust and Ashley ran. Right in to a trap. She tried to run when she saw that the girl from six was fine and realised it was a trap. The boy from one came up behind Ashley and decapitated her with an axe. Then he fell to the ground with an arrow in his chest. The little girl from ten could be plainly seen hidden in the trees, holding a crossbow. Two cannons went off at once. _

_The girl from six was left throwing badly aimed knives at the girl from ten. There was no competition, the girl from ten never flinched as she sent the arrow through the heart of the girl from six. She dropped to the ground, dead and the twelve year old girl was crowned the victor. _

_She won because the tributes underestimated her, and it gave her the upper hand. She was thin when she was pulled out of the arena, but there wasn't a scratch on her. I was glad she won, if my sister couldn't. I was thankful to her, in a way, because she had called out a warning; she had tried to save Ashley. _

I sometimes think about what would have happened if only Ashley had listened to the warning. Would she have won? Maybe she would. I wished that she had.

I went to find Eleazar, my best friend; he was the only one who had stuck with me since my sister's death, so were really close. I used to have a lot more friends, but we became distant since my sister died.

Eleazar jumped up behind me.

"Boo!" He shouted, I didn't jump, I saw him coming, "Aww, you're no fun." He pouted, seeing that I didn't jump.

I laughed; his puppy dog face was hilarious. Then all of a sudden he was serious, focusing on something behind me.

"What?" I asked and turned around. My smile instantly faded. Dimitri stood there with his posse pointing and laughing at us. Eleazar cowered behind me. He was scared of them, and with good reason too.

_"GOAL!" Eleazar yells as he scored yet another point in the game of Football District 11's mini tournament the school kids had set up over break. I grin as the Captain of the other team shook his head angrily, shouting at his team to get into order. I had trouble working out whether they were laughing for Eleazar's good luck or laughing at the Captain's bad luck. I guessed the latter, because most of them tried to stop the tears of joy running down their faces. But of course, there were always the few foolish ones who couldn't quite control their mirth but even they were careful. They most certainly didn't want him to see. Not if they valued their reputation. Not if they valued their family's safety. And most defiantly not if they planned on keeping all their vital organs intact._

You see, in District 11 it is an honour to win any kind of sport, especially when you are the Captain of that team, but even that seems to lose its charm over Dimitri. Because if you ever, ever come up against him in your time, I advise you to forfeit. Or fake injury. Or just run away. Because Dimitri has never been very forgiving. I knew a boy once, who though he could try and play Dimtri at his own game and boy, was he wrong. That's when he disappeared. Very mysteriously, of course. Under somewhat of a cloud. It was the kid, Bracken he was named, and it was one of those instances where nobody seemed to know what really happened. But there were rumours. Rumours horrific and scary enough to keep kids away from Dimitri. Rumours that got him his own way.

Everyone knew he was dangerous. So of course, Eleazar felt it necessary to kick one of Dimitri's little goons' asses in a game of Football. Yes, he's a smart boy. At first, the sarcasm isn't needed because when you have lots of kids altogether that hate Dimitri's gang's guts, you feel somewhat braver than you would if you were alone.

But quickly, things get bad.

The smile is wiped off my face when I see him emerge from the trees. As perfect as ever. Tousled black hair, flawless mocha skin and gorgeous hazel eyes. Yes, Dimitri's a looker. But that only makes him so much worse.

He had at least a good inch over Eleazar and he was tall for his age. You could feel the effect his presence had on the remaining players. People stood with bated breath, not daring to move in case he saw them. And when HE see's you, it's only a matter of time till the disappearing act of Bracken is happening again. And you will not get your goodbyes.

The air is tense. So tense, I have considered stopping breathing to try and prevent the prolongation of this scene. Dimitri and his disciples are conferring now, Dimitri has two of his little possy flank him. Protecting him. Idiot one smirks cruelly at Eleazar, whereas idiot two has taken to beating up some six year old on the side of the field. Nice guys.  
"Fancy a game?" Eleazar called out in attempt to quench the wildfire before it has even began.  
"I would," Dimitri replies, "But I see you are already in the middle of one." His tone is flat. Accusing. As if Eleazar is in big, big trouble. "I hear my boy here is losing," Dimitri comments indifferently, motioning to the guy Eleazar was playing.  
"Yes." Eleazar agrees. Because he is. By a mile.  
"Well," Dimitri says, slinking closer with each word he vomits, "I don't think the scores have been counted correctly."  
"I think they have." I hear someone say. A girl. Stupid, stupid child. Of course, I want to take all this back when I figure out I was the person that said them.

I find myself next to Eleazar now. No longer of the sidelines of this match.  
"Excuse me?!" Dimitri spat in shock. He looked at me as if he really couldn't figure out what had possessed me to say such a thing. To be honest, I couldn't either.  
"You heard me." I say calmly. These are not my words, stop talking Zahra, stop talking.  
"Well there's a special kind of treatment me hold for girls like you," Dimitri grins cruelly, shivers shoot through my spine. And suddenly, I am imagining my corpse strewn next to old Bracken's. Bruised and bloody. By the smile on the guy's face, I'm guessing he is too.  
"And a shame," He tells me, grabbing a lock of my blonde hair, twisting it around his fingers, "Your so pretty."

I guess things kind of kicked off when Eleazar punched him in the face. My jaw dropped in shock and soon it was a free for all. Dimitri's followers ganged up on the smaller kids, kicking and punching them relentlessly. Many of the others, had fled in fear, they were probably the smart ones. Because right now, in the thick of it, yielding looked good.

That's when the knives came out. I don't know where the hell they came from, or where the owner got them but at the time they were flying towards me at top speed, I was a little preoccupied to check the make. But it didn't matter. Because all knives to their jobs well. Meaning, if the owner set the sharp blade's job to be killing me then I would be with Bracken within minutes.

The fighting didn't stop though, our side just became fiercer, the hunger for survival tainting our blood, making each of our next moves the right ones. But the best we could do was hold out. We had no hope of winning, because as always, Dimitri had the upper hand. But something was new. Because what happened next surprised me.

The sea of white peacekeepers rushed straight into the mess of children pulling them from each other, taking away the knives. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. It was over. For now.

Until of course, I saw Eleazar.

Lying face down on the grass, blood splattered around him. I ran over, stumbling wildly as the abyss threatened to swallow me up. I took hold of his wrist, checking his pulse. He was alive. Just.

I don't think there was much else going through my mind at that moment. Except these three words. Dimitri will pay. I would make sure of that.

We walked quickly away from Dimitri, to somewhere quieter.

"I hate that guy so much." I said, seething.

"So do I." Eleazer agreed.

Eleazer walked with me to my house where my parents joined us and together we walked to the reaping, like a family.

I stood with the fourteen year old girls and Eleazer stood with the boys. As we waited, a plan started to form in my head. I could get my revenge on Dimitri. If I was reaped. I could just say that he was my loved one, he might deny it, but no one else would, he was probably the most hated kid in district 11. We would go into the arena, he wouldn't get many sponsors if he made a scene at the reaping, and he would die pretty quickly. That was only if I was reaped. I might be, Ashley was reaped when she was fourteen, it could be me this year. _Don't be so pathetic. _I told myself. It's not going to be me.

"I am Christmas Twain, for those of you who don't already know!" Christmas beamed. I hadn't even noticed her walk on stage. She was wearing a white ruffled dress with lots of glitter. It didn't seem to match her purple hair and orange skin. Eleazar liked to make fun of her skin. It looked like she had gone way overboard with fake tan. Carrot legs, Eleazar would call her. Christmas said that her skin was natural. _Not unless your dad fucked a watsit._ Eleazar would say.

"Ok! The girl this year is Zahra Willow." I froze. It would be me of all people. Fear was the only emotion I could feel, pure fear.

"Who is going to be coming in to the arena with you?" Christmas asked me dramatically.

I let the tiniest of smiles escape me for a second before I said his name. "Dimitri."

He started screaming instantly about how we weren't friends, or related to each other. As I predicted, no one stood up for him, not even his posse. He looked like the psychopath he was as he was dragged to the stage, then straight off again.

"The male tribute this year is Rowan Cypress!" The boy I had seen staring at me walked to the stage, then his friend, Ayla followed, she didn't look surprised, so they probably had some sort of deal worked out, it wasn't uncommon.

As I walked off the stage, I saw Eleazar crying in the audience.

My parents came to visit me. My father handed me a white flower broach, the same one my sister had in the arena with her. My name Zahra meant white flower, so it made sense for me to have it.

"I love you, honey." My mother said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I love you too, mum." I hugged her and my father joined in. We stood like that until the peacekeepers dragged my tearful parents away.

Eleazar came in next. I buried my head in his chest.

"You'll come back," He said, "I know you will." Then he smiled.

"What?"

"When you get back, you can look forward to a life without Dimitri."

I smiled, "Yeh, I guess I can."

Then the peacekeepers took him away and I was left on my own.

I waved goodbye to District 11, knowing that I will come back home.

* * *

**Finally I updated! I hope you like this chapter! Did you have a good christmas? I got One Direction concert tickets, which is amazing! I get to go and see them in March!**

**If you're wondering why the flashback about Dimitri is better than the rest of the story, that's becaue Dyamite-Dreams wrote it! So thank you to Dynamite-Dreams!**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and two more revews before I update!**

**Please review and vote for the poll on my profile!**

**Thanks**

**~Blazing Amethyst xx**


	12. District 12 Reapings

**Reapings For District 12**

* * *

**Walker Carroll**

I woke up trapped in my room. Well, not necessarily trapped, more like grounded. Through no fault of my own. All I did was break a kid's nose. I wasn't violent or anything, I had never done anything like that before, but the kid really pushed me too far. He called my ten year old sister, Lily, a name that I won't repeat. Then he said horrible things about my mother. So, I swore at him and punched him in the face. That shut him up.

When my mother found out what had happened, she grounded me. She didn't know the whole story, the things he said about her; she just knew I punched him in the face for apparently no reason.

So, here I am, stuck in my room until two o'clock.

"Walker, can I come in?" Lily asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure." I replied.

The door opened slowly and Lily walked quietly in and perched on the end of my bed. There was silence for a moment.

"Why did you break his nose?" Lily asked me. She probably had an idea, but wanted me to confirm it.

"I don't know." I answered.

Lily sighed. She looked down distractedly, thinking about something else.

"What's the matter?"

"What's gonna happen if you're reaped?"

It was a question that I had been thinking about a lot myself. What will happen? I would have to choose someone I loved to go into the arena with me and fight.

"I doubt I will be reaped, I've lasted four years already, I'm sure I'll manage to last another three." I smiled a little.

Lily seemed much better after that. Mum called her down for breakfast and she brought me some bread.

It was twelve o'clock, Lily had gone out to play with her friends and I was getting really bored.

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap._

_Finally. _I thought. My bestfriend Jade had come to the rescue. I drew back the curtains to reveal a smiling face on the other side of the window. I grinned back and opened the window.

"We don't have much time, I think your mum might have seen me." She said quickly.

We scaled down the tree next to my window and ran until the house was way out of sight. I didn't like sneaking out and I didn't do it that often, but sometimes I just needed to.

"I need to be home before the reaping, so I can say goodbye." I told Jade.

"Ok."

We walked in silence for a while, strolling around the district. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. One that you can have with a very close friend.

"You know, if your reaped, you have to take a loved one." Jade said.

"I know."

"You must have been thinking about it, so who are you going to take?"

"I don't know."

"You can take me."

"No, I can't."

"You could, I won't hold a grudge."

"Jade, you're my best friend, I can't take you."

"I don't think you have a choice, it's either me, your sister, or your mother."

"If you're reaped will you take me?"

"Only if you take me."

"Deal." We shook hands.

It was almost two o'clock now, so we started to make our way home.

I climbed back in through the window and when I opened my room door, about to walk in to the hallway, I was met by a very disappointed face.

"You're grounded still when you get home, and I'm locking the window," My mum said. Then she hugged me, "good luck."

I headed to the reaping on my own and stood in the section with the other sixteen year old boys. I rubbed my finger over the rectangular pendant in my pocket for confidence. It was engraved with my sisters, my mum's and my name. My mother made it for me when I first became elegible for the reaping when I was twelve.

"Alright kids, shut up!" The escort shouted into the microphone. She was ugly and evil. She had green skin and purple hair and she was wearing a blue and purple sequined dress. She looked, sounded and acted like a witch. Her real name was Isobella, but everyone in the district called her Cruella. It suited her more.

She walked to the bowl with the boys names and snatched out a name. "Walker Carroll come to the stage and choose a loved one." She ordered.

I walked to the stage as calmly as I possibly could. I couldn't let anyone know I was freaking out inside. "Jade." I said quietly into the microphone. Jade walked to the stage and the female tribute was called out.

She walked to the stage emotionless. She had short black hair and brown eyes. I wasn't really listening to anything else. I just tuned out the escort.

My mother and sister and some of my friends came to see me before I went. I told them all that I'd come home, but in all honesty, I doubt very much that I would.

We hugged and I was taken to the train and it was all over. I would never see my family again. It all hit me at once and I went to my room, curled up in a ball and cried.

* * *

**Aimee Janson**

I woke up to silence again. It was always quiet in the house unless Forest was up. My father was working in the mines and my mother was dead. She had died giving birth to Forest. I never really got over it.

Forest was twelve now and I had been given the job of preparing him for his first reaping. Which happened to be a very difficult task. He was a very hyper and energetic child.

I got myself ready first. I put on a dirty old shirt and ripped jeans. I then put on a necklace. It was made by me, but I had given it to my mother while she was pregnant with Forest. When she died, I hardly took the necklace off.

It was eleven o'clock and my father should be home by twelve, so if Forest wasn't ready by then, I would at least have someone to help me get him ready.

I ate my breakfast and went upstairs to wake Forest. I got to his room and smacked the door as hard as I could.

"Wake up Forest!" I shouted cheerfully. I hear the familiar thump of Forest falling out of bed. I laughed to myself.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up!" Forest shouted back. About ten seconds later, Forest was stood in front of me, dressed.

"Can I go play with my friends now? Can I?" He asked.

"Firstly, No. It's the reaping today. Secondly, you're not dressed for the reaping. You haven't washed, combed your hair brushed your teeth or had breakfast. So go and do that now and before you even think about it your room window is locked and I have the key. Hurry up, dad will be home soon."

He scowled at me and slammed the door in my face. "Killjoy." He muttered. I didn't stop smiling.

Two hours later and Forest still wasn't ready. Dad still wasn't home and it was getting late.

I walked back upstairs and banged on the door to Forest's bedroom. "You better be ready!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Forest replied. He opened his door, ran past me and ran downstairs. I got to the door before him, out of breath, and blocked his exit.

"Breakfast first!" I scolded.

He ran off around and around the kitchen. I didn't catch him for another quarter of an hour. When he was finally sat at the kitchen table eating, dad came home and I ran at him.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, we need to be going soon." I smiled. With my dad and my brother, the reaping didn't seem that bad.

Forest and I had everything worked out though. If I was reaped, I'd take him and if he was reaped, he'd take me. We had had a very serious discussion about it last night when he was in one of his calmer moods. I couldn't take anyone else because there was no one else to take. I had no friends and I was kind of a looser, too shy and quiet to talk to anyone.

The bell ran and off we went to the reaping.

It was all over very quickly. Cruella walked on stage and a boy was reaped.

He was tall and he had dark brown wavy hair and chocolate eyes.

Then I was reaped. I didn't believe it at first, but it was true and there was nothing I could do about it.

I walked to the stage emotionless, but crying inside. Then I had to take Forest. There was dead silence across the district.

I said goodbye to my father and was taken on to the train. I took one last look at district 12, the place where I had grown up in, the place where I had spent my entire life. Then the train pulled away.

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter that the others, so sorry about that! Hope you enjoy it and please review! Two more reviews before I update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. **

**I'm going back to school tomorrow which is just fabulous. :( Happy New Year by the way!**

**The poll I had has finished and the arena for The 100th Hunger Games is *drumroll* ... A Maze! **

**I will have another poll up in a minute for the tributes, to see which ones you would like to win! Please vote!**

**Thanks**

**~Blazing Amethyst xx**


	13. District 1 : The Capitol

**District 1 – The Capitol**

* * *

**Mace Andora**

We arrived in the Capitol after what seemed like hours on the train. It had, in fact, only been half an hour. The escort, whose name I had learned to be Betty, had babbled on and on for the entire ride. It was a pity she wasn't going to be in the arena too, she would be the first one I killed. As it were, Echo and I had to pretend to like her.

I felt a little pang of regret as it finally sunk in what I'd done. I had volunteered but what if Echo didn't make it out alive? She was only small and innocent; I very much doubt that she'd be capable of killing someone. I won't kill Echo, after all she is my sister, but I won't risk my life for her, it would just be a waste because there's no way she's going to win.

Now we were in the Capitol, Echo had ditched the pink teddy bear and was innocently waving to the crowd. The people in the Capitol were like nothing I had ever seen before. They had on very strange; bright clothes and they had some very unnatural features, cat ears, whiskers, tails, paws and even a pig-like nose. I shuddered at that one, looking away.

The strangest thing was that these people were screaming and shouting and cheering for me and Echo and the other tributes. They had never seen us before today, yet they acted as if we were superstars. _We're more than that, _I thought to myself, _we're tributes, and I'm the Victor, just like my father was. _

After I had greeted many in the crowd and signed about a hundred autographs, peacekeepers came to escort us all inside, pushing the crowd back so we could squeeze through.

_I could get used to this,_ I thought, smiling.

Inside was just like the rest of the Capitol, huge, grand and intricate, but with a surprising lack of colour. That was the one thing that surprised me most, the people in the Capitol were so colourful and fancy, yet the buildings were mostly grey – on the outside. The inside was less grey and there were lights everywhere. It was very modern and rather nice, yet Betty was grumbling about how everything needed to be redone and the building was in a terrible state. I silently wished that she would have a fatal accident and we would get a new escort that, hopefully, wasn't so fat that she could barely walk.

The District 1 floor was only on the first floor, so I didn't get a very long go of the super cool lift that was there. There was a bright side though; Betty had had to take the stairs because "there wasn't enough room in the lift for her."

She came up a few minutes after us puffing and blowing, sweat marks under her arms. I stifled a laugh.

So far, my first impressions of the Capitol were great. I had my own room which was at least four times the size of the one back in District 1, the food was unimaginably fantastic and my mentor seemed to know what he was talking about.

My father had warned me about that. He told me that you can't always trust your mentor, some of them are fine, but you get the occasional one who couldn't care less about you and is probably tricking you into doing something stupid.

I had asked my mentor numerous questions about what to do in the arena, stuff that I already knew the answers to and he got them all right. I'll probably watch his games later; just to be 100% sure he wasn't trying to get me killed.

* * *

**Echo Andora**

Everyone had fallen for it. My plan. No one suspected a thing of me, I was just still sweet, innocent little Echo. I was going to win the games this year. All I had to do was get everyone to underestimate me, which I had already successfully done, and then take them all down in the arena, which is phase two of my plan.

Well, almost everyone had underestimated me. I hadn't met the other tributes yet, but I'm sure they'll fall for it. The ones who aren't careers probably won't attempt to kill me and the ones that are will think that I won't put up much of a fight, just before I kill them.

After the train ride we had been mobbed and escorted inside. I had waved sweetly to the crowd and they had waved sweetly back, whispering about how cute I was.

I was now sat next to Mace as he fired question after question at the mentor, trying to see if he could be trusted. My father had gone on about that to both if us.

"Who do I ally with?" Mace asked.

"The careers of course, then you kill them towards the end. Make sure you gain their trust, and then kill them in their sleep." The mentor gave the right answer. I still didn't know his name; Mace hadn't given him the chance to introduce himself.

"Do I go into the cornucopia?"

"Yes, you've been trained. Go in and kill as many tributes as you can; only the cowardly tributes will run from the cornucopia."

"What do I get from the cornucopia?"

"Whatever weapons you are best with and some food and other supplies."

I tuned out eventually, having had enough of Mace's constant babbling. I didn't need any help. I knew what I was going to do. Train, fight, and then win.

* * *

**Reese Tavian**

I was still a little angry that my parents had forced me to volunteer. I sat mostly in silence on the train, only talking to Clarissa occasionally.

I eventually got up when we arrived at the Capitol, to wave to everyone. I knew how this all worked. You get people to like you, so they sponsor you in the arena. I was going to try really hard to get people to like me because I intended on winning this thing. I can even win with my aunt now, which is good.

My parents had faith in me; they wouldn't have made me volunteer if they didn't think I could win. That's what Clarissa told me anyway. But I would win, I know it.

We went inside this massive building after pushing our way through the crowds. We were on the first floor and I sat at the end of the table listening to the male tribute ask the mentor the most obvious questions. I thing he was called Mace, or something like that.

I looked him up and down, properly this time. He was strong and tough, it was probably going to take a lot for him to be allies with me, but I really needed him on my side.

That meant gaining his trust long enough to give me a chance to kill him later on in the games, along with the other careers.

They probably all had the same strategy, so I would have to be careful that no one would slit my throat during the night.

I left the table, planning on talking to the mentor later. I walked around our floor for a while before going to my room. It was all very nice, but if I was honest with myself, I would prefer District 1, that was my real home.

The bed in my room was my favourite thing, because it was so big. Back in district 1, it was only a small single bed, this one was at least three times that size and it had posts on each corner. It was also much cleaner and had curtains on it for some reason I couldn't fathom.

It wasn't home like District 1, but I could certainly get used to this luxury.

Dinner was served soon; I smelled it before I was called to the table. It was the most delicious selection of foods I had ever seen.

I ate a little of everything before I was full, then I proceeded to find out a little more about the mentor.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"William." He answered. I didn't press for a last name; he obviously wasn't the talkative type.

"What games did you win?"

"The 69th Games."

"How old were you?"

"Eighteen."

He wasn't too old then, just 49. I noticed Mace eyeing me out of the corner of my eye, but I just ignored him.

As I finished, I got up to go to my room and Mace followed me.

"Do you want to be allies?" He took me a little by surprise; I had expected it to be a little harder for me to get him to be allies with me.

"Ok, sure."

He walked off and I changed and went to sleep, having an early night ready for training tomorrow.

* * *

**It's been ages since I last updated so I'm really sorry for that! I hope you liked this chapter! I have written a point of view for the male tributes loved one because I was asked, so If you want me to write a point of view for your tributes loved one, just ask :) It wont be as long as the main tributes POV though.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and please vote for the poll on my profile!**

**Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
